A Voyage to Remember
by KnightMaiden
Summary: Isolde Eiry Conway is a third class passenger. She voyages on the ship of dreams to a new life. When this young Welsh woman goes on board, she meets a Welsh officer. She catches the eye of an Irish man as well. Will she find love? And survive the journey?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with dark medium-length locks, waited at almost the very end of the line on the wooden ramp that would take her to her new life. She was happy not to be the very last on board, for five people stood behind her. She wore her nicest outfit. Layered skirts, a white blouse,with her worn leather shoes. In one hand she held her enormous leather suitcase, and in the other her ticket for the "unsinkable" ship. After going through all the procedures for a normal third class woman, she finally walked up the ramp and turned to a handsome officer. He sent her a genuine grin after going over her ticket.

"I hope you enjoy the voyage Miss Isolde Eiry Conway," he said while gently handing back the ticket, their hands brushing for a moment.

"Thank you Officer-" she began without knowing his name.

"Lowe," he said with a smile, "I hope to see you on board later," he added with a whisper.

Isolde only blushed and hurried on her way. She did not realize that the handsome officer had turned to follow her with his eyes. He was brought back to reality when an upset passenger impatiently stood there with a ticket held outto go on board.

Meanwhile, Isolde was making her way inside, she looked up to stare in awe at the grand staircase. Her gaze stopped when a rude first class woman knocked her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am-" Isolde began to say while picking up the red-headed woman's hat box.

The woman and her company looked down at her with disgust, "I can't believe they let this class on the ship," she sneered to a dark haired man, he snatched the box from her with a malicious glint in his eye.

Isolde stood with an open mouth at the response, they talked at her as if she wasn't there, "I'll have you know-," she began angrily, but the group turned away.

Isoldesadly shut her mouth and moved a curled lock behind her ear. She knelt down to pick up her belongings, the suit case managed to snap open in the fall. She gently muttered to herself angrily when someone knelt before her. Isolde's head snapped up to see Officer Lowe. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as he handed her a book. She quickly snapped the case shut and stood, but tripped over her own skirt. Lowe laughed and put a hand on her waiste to help her up. She blushed and smoothed her skirt.

"I'm sorry about them," Lowe said with apology.

"It's not your fault," Isolde said, "It's not like they're under your charge."

"Well," Lowe said changing the subject, "If I may, I'll show you to your quarters."

He gently took the suitcase from her hand and placed one of his own on her back. She smiled up at him, "Thank you officer."

"No, that's too formal Miss," he said while quickly down at her, "Call me Harold."

"Well, if you insist," Isolde began slowly, "But then, you cannot be calling me 'Miss' all the time. Just Isolde."

"No Eiry?" he inquired as they headed down the lift to E Deck.

"Goodness no," she said with a bell-like laugh as they stepped off into a crowded hallway of her fellow class.

He tried to reply, but the buzzing of many languages filled their ears. Harold gently took a hand off her back and grabbed her hand. He pulled her down seven twists and turns before stopping infront of a white door, still freshly smelling of paint. He looked down at her and handed her the case, in the nearly empty hall.

"I hope to see you soon, Isolde," he said in a softly accented voice.

"Maybe on deck," she said with a smile, her accent much stronger.

"I'm off at night from eight to eleven," he added in a whisper, in case anyone over heard, "I expect to see you at the stern-"

"Around 10:30 tonignt," she finished.

Harold nodded and quickly turned, "Duty calls," he said while walking down the hallway.

Isolde sighed and leant against the white door. Was this what love felt like?

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Should I continue? Please review, with 3C's (comments, concerns, constructive critiscm) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Isolde leant against thewhite doorwith closed eyes when she felt a shadow fall over her. She looked up to see a young couple. The woman had deep auburn hair with bright blue eyes. The young man with black hair and sea green eyes. Isolde pushed herself off the wall.

"'Ello, me name's Aine O'Neil," the woman said with a strong Irish accent, holding out her hand, "This is me husband Flynn.

Isolde held out her hand and was given a rough shake, "My name is Isolde Conway," she managed as the young man kissed her hand.

"Was that your husband?" Aine asked while walking in the room, "The dark haired officer?"

"Oh no, I've just met him," Isolde said with a blush. Had they really been that inappropriate?

Aine nodded as she and her husband took bunks and placed their luggage under the bed. Isolde gently set her bag down on the top bunk of the bed across from them. She pulled herself up and let her legs hang over the edge.The door suddenly opened and a fiery red headed man walked in. He looked to be around Isolde's age.

"Shamus O'Shea," he said loudly while throwing a case on thebottom bunk below where Isolde sat. He suddenly took the time to notice who was there and grinned while noticing Isolde, "And who may you be?"

"Isolde Conway," she said with a gentle smile, she held out a hand to be shook.

Shamus gallantly went to take her hand, "I think I should be honored in your presence, milady," he kissed her knuckles in a dramatic fashion. He suddenly turned to the couple, "And who else do I have to pleasure to board with?"

"Me name's Flynn," the man said while roughly shaking his, "This be me wife Aine."

"A pleasure indeed," Shamus said with raised eyes while kissing her creamy knuckles, "Are all of you from the same area?"

"No," Isolde cut in, "I'm from Wales."

"Oh, a foreigner to the Isle of Erin?" he said with his heavy brogue.

"Yes, I am."

"Such a shame," he said while shaking his head, "But we all seem to be heading to a land of dreams."

"Aye," Flynn said with a nod, "A better place."

"Well, enough with the sad talk," Shamus said in his booming voice, "Who will come fare good bye to port with me?"

"We'll go up once where settled," Aine said with a small smile.

"And you, my fair maiden?" Shamus said to Isolde who still perched on the top bunk.

"I will go with you," she said with a grin, she was about to jump off when Shamus grabbed her by the waiste and set her on the floor as if she was a feather.

Isolde finally studied him. He towered above her, but that was an easy task, for she was only about five feet tall. He seemed to be about 6'3." His flaming red hair stuck out, but in an attractive way. He had bright blue eyes that shone with pure joy and excitement. He gently bent and grasped her hand while pulling her out of the room.

"So, did your family come to see you off?" he asked in an off hand manner as the made their way through the maze of white halls.

"No, my parents needed to stay home," she said, "The children and farm need tending."

"Ah, so why do you leave?" he inquired curiously while entering the lift.

"My parents want me to have a better opportunity," she said while looking at the ground, "They think I will be able to make a living while staying with my Aunt in New York City."

"What of your husband?" he asked as they stepped off into the area with the grand staircase.

"I've never been married," Isolde mumbled embarrassedly.

"No," Shamus said in shock, "You must be kidding. A woman like you?"

"I assure you, I'm not," Isolde said while looking into his bright eyes, "Come, we will miss saying good bye."

The two headed out on deck and squeezed in between the crowding of people to reach the railing. Isolde was squished into the metal bar, Shamus behind her protectively, arms on either of her sides gripping the metal. She looked out into the sea of people. Everyone waved and yelled their farewells. She saw the ropes being lifted. The engines came on full blast. Tugboats pulled them away from dock. She waved, not at anyone in particular, but the old life she would leave behind. Shamus waved form behind her, smiles and all. What Isolde didn't know, was that Harold had seen her with the handsome Irish man.

A/N: So, what will come of all of this? I hope to receive some reviews. 3 C's please. Who should I place Isolde with? Our Welsh officer? Or our new strapping Irish lad? Please help, I haven't even decided yet. LoL.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!

Isolde leant against the railing as the grand ship pulled away. She continued to wave, but without excitement. Her face held a small smile, but sadness was more evident in her eyes. The crowd began to pull away towards other parts of the ship. Isolde nearly jumped out of her skin when Shamus set a hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like to walk around the deck?" he asked in a softer voice than usual, noticing her downcast face.

Isolde suddenly shivered and turned towards him. She looked up at his shining eyes, "Its a tad bit chilly, I think I'll fetch my shawl."

"Do you need me to go with you?" he asked with concern, for it was perfectly wonderful weather.

"Oh no. I'll be fine," she said quickly, the concern became more evident upon his face. She smiled and said more reassuringly, "I promise."

Shamus nodded reluctantly and headed across the deck towards the stern. Isolde sighed and went in the direction of the grand stair case. She was looking at the ground in thought when she ran into someone. The person grabbed her arms before she could fall. Isolde looked up into the dark brown eyes of Harold.

"We seem to keep seeing each other," she said with a genuine smile while tucking a dark lock behind her ear.

"Who was that man?" Harold said suddenly, his hand still on her arm.

"Oh, Shamus?" she said with a scrunched brow, "He's a room mate."

"Just a room mate," Harold said while looking into her eyes.

"Yes, what else?" she said with a laugh at his concern.

"I didn't know," he said while staring off he suddenly snapped back to reality, "I will see you tonight at 10:30?"

"Yes, at the stern," she said while a light blush filled her face, his gaze so intense. Isolde felt as if he could see straight through her.

He gently placed a hand on her cheek and was about to say something when a voice called "Officer Lowe!"

He looked past Isolde at Moody, who seemed to have a look of disappointment and angeron his face, "I'll see you tonight," he said quickly while rushing past her, apology lacing his voice.

Isolde let out a sigh. She quickly headed towards her quarters. As she reached the door, a vision of rushing water suddenly filled her mind. She shook it off and entered the room. Seeing no one, she went to the sink and splashed a bit of water on her face. She patted it dry and reached up on the bunk for her bed. She opened her suit case and pulled out a black knitted shawl. After clicking it shut she hopped down. It would be about two hours until the seven o' clock dinner.

Isolde took her time down the weaving halls. As she reached the lift, the young man opened the gate. She entered with shawl on the shoulders. She avoided his eyes, for he was openly observing her. As the bell rang she hurried off into the formal area, a crawling feeling over her skin. She headed off to the side railing. Leaning over the side to look at the unusually calm sea, her dark hair blew behind her in a cascade. She closed her eyes and focused only on the caressing sensation of the wind on her face. She tried to imagine it as the officer's hand as he had done so earlier.

A young blonde haired man studied her carefully from the side. He sketched her peaceful image on to a yellowed sheet of paper, as she took no notice of him. He took his time on the delicate features of her face,if only he could capture the rosedashed cheeks and intelligent bright colored eyes. It had been nearly a half hour by the time he finished the sketch and she walked away.

As she headed towards the bow, Lowe watched her from above. His eyes focused solely on her. He was roughly turned around by Moody and shook by the shoulders.

"You can't be creating relationships with passengers," he said sternly, "especially lower class."

"What is the difference?" Lowe said angrily while stepping back from his officer, "Why can I be introduced and brought to conversation with dozens of upper class women, yet can't be seen with a steerage lady?"

"Because it brings a bad taste to the rich, they're the ones we need to return to the ship," he said fiercely, "I can't stop you from ruining your own reputation, but I can encourage you. If you like this woman, see her when your off duty," Moody began to walk away when he suddenly stopped to add, "And for God's sake, don't wear a uniform when speaking with her, we don't need people recognizing you."

Lowe's face darkened with anger as he watched the officer walk away. His normaly soft, caring eyes held an unfamiliar fire. What he had just said was the complete opposite of his usual manner. He turned back to the window, but Isolde had already disappeared.

A/N: How was this? I hope it was alright. Please review with the 3 C's!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It was origninally much longer, but I split it in two. I'll try to post the next as soon as possible.

Isolde headed down to the steerage dining area, for it had just past seven o' clock and she was running late from observing the sea from above deck. Long wooden tables stretched across the room, with benches lining them. To a first class person, it would have seemed like an unfurnished area unfit to even sit at, but to Isolde who had lived on a working farm her entire life, it seemed to be fit for a king. At either side was a large buffet. It seemed that the areas were separated by the language you spoke, but the room was not filled for they still had a large amount of people in Ireland to pick up. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around. Shamus with his bright hair grinned down at her. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"Care to join a lad for supper?" he asked in his booming voice that she was still trying to get used to.

"All right," Isolde said quietly, "Let me just grab a plate."

Shamus nodded and walked off to the far table, it seemed to have only a few redheads, many of the Irish had not arrived yet. Isolde waited in line at the buffet, every food you could imagine was there. She had never seen this much food in her life, not including the harvest of course. She sighed and went to the table. She was happy to see Aine and Flynn sitting across from her. She sat on the end beside Shamus. He was having a loud conversation with the man beside him.

"Ah," he said after noticing her, "Tommy Ryan, I would like you to meet the lovely Isolde Conway."

"How do you do?" Tommy said while reaching across to shake her hand.

"Just fine," shereplied while sending him a smile.

The group talked and had many laughs throughout dinner. Many of the families with children had returned to their rooms. It seemed only the young adults were left. The men lifted the tables and moved them aside. A raised platform in the front was created and the music started. A few men decided to play the fiddle, drums, and a few other instruments. Many of the men were drinking or playing cards while the women danced their hearts out. Isolde sat in a seat while quietly sipping her beer. She'd rather watch and observe.

The party was in full-swing when Tommy yelled something to her while taking a gulp of his own drink.

"What?" she asked with a laugh trying to hear him over the noise.

He suddenly leaned in close and spoke into her ear, as if it was the most obvious question in the world, "Would you like to dance lass?"

"I'm sorry," she said loudly back, "I don't dance well."

"Do you know how to dance to an Irish jig?" Tommy asked with a smile.

Isolde shook her head while looking at her lap. Tommy didn't bother to ask but pulled her from her seat to the platform which now seemed to be a dance floor. She barely had time to set down her drink. He yelled at the men to put a jig on. The fast beat tempo roared in Isolde's ears. She watched Tommy. His top half was completely still with a serious look on his face. His legs moved at a rapid pace, he suddenly combined the fancy moves while turning in a circle. He stopped and looked at Isolde with a grin.

"You try!" he said over the music.

Isolde smiled and lifted her skirts up to attempt to see what she was doing. She tried to move her feet at that pace, but failed miserably. These Irish dances were much too complicated for her. She had only learned a few classic waltzes at the farm. She was having too much fun and kept going on anyway as Tommy watched her with a laugh. She looked ridiculous, but her face was bright with smiles. Her hair bounced around her as she tried to spin. During her spin, she managed to trip on her skirt and fall to the ground. Tommy thought she was hurt when her hair hung over her face, but he knelt before her and saw her laughing hysterically. He grabbed both her hands and pulled her up to a standing position.

"Thank you for the dance," Tommy said with a dramatic bow.

Isolde giggled, "It was an honor," she said while giving him a curtsey.

She suddenly glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was nearly 10:20. Isolde apologized and rushed from the room. Jack caught a glimpse of her asher skirt fluttered through the door.

"I think your little friend just left," Jack said to Shamus while glancing up from his cards.

"What?" Shamus said confusedly, his drink taking effect on him.

"The brunette girl with the accent," Jack continued, "You sat with her at dinner."

"Oh," Shamus said while looking back at his hand, his cigarette back in his mouth. His head suddenly snapped up, "Oh!"

Jack laughed and shook his head while watched Shamus stumble to the door after dropping his hand. Jack took a quick look at the cards, he was winning. The Irish man called after her when he saw her almost turn the corner of the hall. Isolde spun around and saw Shamus stagger towards her. She cautiously overlooked him. He was drunk; she didn't know how he would act.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a slur that was becoming morenoticeable.

"I'm going for a walk on deck and then to bed," she said simply, wrapping her shawl closely around her arms.

"Do you want me to join you?" he asked while leaning against the wall.

"No," Isolde said with a smile and patting his arm, "You go and have a good time with your friends."

Shamus stared at her for a moment and then nodded. He turned around to join the party. Isolde continued her way to Harold, she wouldn't let anyone stop her.

A/N: So, will Isolde make it on time to Lowe? Well, you'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for the reviews. I hope for some more, just no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It starts right after the end of the last one. Enjoy!

Isolde let out the breath she was holding and sprinted down the halls. She was going to take the lift, but it was still four levels away. She hurried up the steps and was out of breath by the time she reached the grand stair case. Isolde took no notice of the amazing furnishings this time and rushed towards the stern. She almost knocked over Officer Moody without realizing it. She called out an apology over her shoulder. Isolde didn't even take heed of the freezing air that rushed against her.

Lowe stared at his pocket watch, it was nearly 10:35. Maybe he had been mistaken about the young woman. Just as this thought came into his head, he heard a set of fast paced foot steps. He looked behind himself to see Isolde running as fast as she could. Her long skirts were lifted in one hand, the dark locks flew behind her. She stopped infront of him out of breath. Her cheeks were a rosy pink and her eyes glistened.

Isolde suddenly noticed Harold's attire. He was dressed in lower class clothing. His deep navy blue button up shirt was tucked into a pair of tan trousers. He had an old wool coat worn over it. Even his shoes were normal, a worn leather. He looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"I know I'm not in Officer's ware," he mumbled, "These are everyday clothes."

"What's wrong with that?" she asked while trying to look him in the eye as he avoided her gaze, "I think this looks much nicer on you."

Harold looked into her eyes. Her hazel-green orbs seemed to be searching his own soft brown ones. Isolde blushed and looked away while pulling her shawl closer around her.

"You must be freezing," he said suddenly. He pulled off his coat before she could protest and set it around her shoulders.

Isolde smiled at him. He looked much more friendly in this attire. His hair was dark brown, almost black. When he had worn the hat earlier, she thought it would have been straight, but was surprised to see wavy hair in a sidepart. His own face was a bit colored from the cold, he smiled.

Harold finally had the chance to truly study Isolde. She was about a foot shorter than himself. She was not a toothpick by anymeans, but was curvy. Her long dark hair framed her face in waves. Her eyes were bright, but at the same time held a sadness. She had sharp yet soft features. He saw her breath as she laughed and looked away from him as he studied her.

"So, you're from Wales?" he asked suddenly, leading her along the deck.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "As you are."

The two went further along, stopping once in a while. Harold spoke of the ship and Isolde looked over the railing every once in a while, Harold always reminded her not to lean too far and kept a hand on her waist. This went on for nearly a half hour before talking about their own lives.

"So, why is it that you're leaving Wales?" he asked.

"My parents wanted to give me a better opportunity than inheriting the farm from them," she said with a sigh, "I miss it already."

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "Where will you be going now?"

"To stay at an aunt's house in New York City," Isolde rattled off, "And will you continue to work on the Titanic?"

"I hope to become a higher officer," he admitted while watching her gaze at the stars.

"What of your family?" she inquired.

"Oh, my parents own a small business, they hoped for me to run it," he said quickly, "I wanted to work for my own money, so I began working on ships fourteen years ago."

"I see," Isolde said with a serious nod, "Do you enjoy this?"

"Oh yes," Harold said immediately, "Many of the other officers think I am stern and cold against the sea, but in reality it is my home."

"That is good," she said while looking up at him, "I would hate for you to take a career you did not enjoy."

"I wouldn't leave it for the world," he said quietly, "Unless the right lady came along."

Isolde stared up at him, not sure if that statement was meant to imply something. Harold just realized his mistake and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't want to marry you," he stuttered, he slapped a hand against his forehead, "I mean I do, but not now, you're just starting a life."

Isolde shook her head at his silliness. She smiled up at him with bright eyes. He became more rational. They decided to go along with their conversation as if it hadn't happened, but his words kept running through both their minds. Harold rolled the thought over and over, and came to realize that he truly did love this woman. Isolde looked at Harold and felt as if she had known him for years. Could this be something more than a simple friendship?

A/N: I have to leave it here. Did his statement mean something more? Well,you must wait to find out. Muahahaha! Sorry. But I'll try to update soon! Oh, by the way, I'll be leaving on Friday and won't be back for a couple weeks, so the updates will come after that, I promise to update before then.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I hope youall enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I've been on vacation. By the way, this chappy starts right after the end of the last.

Isolde and Harold continued to walk around the deck, not mentioning the previous conversation. Yet, the words kept running through their minds.

"If you don't mind my asking,"Harold said while looking at her, getting back to their original conversation, "How old are you?"

Isolde stopped and placed a hand beneath her chin as if thinking about the question. She then looked up at him, "I'll tell you only if you tell me your age first."

She didn't wait for his answer but walked with her hands behind her back, after slipping them within the sleeves of his heavy coat. Harold laughed and hurried to catch up with her.

"If you must know," he said while stepping infront of her path, "I am twenty-nine."

"I see," she said while sliding past him to keep walking along the deck.

"Wait," he continued while falling in step with her, "Your age?"

"Guess," she said with a small laugh as they reached thebow of the ship.

"That's not fair!" he protested in good humour.

"Well then you'll never know, now will you?"

"Fine," he said almost in a pout, "twenty?"

Isolde shook her head and kept walking forward.

"Twenty-one?"

Isolde still shook her head and moved forward while looking over the very front of the bow, the water parting as the great ship moved. She stepped on the railing and leaned over a little too far in Harold's opinion. He pulled her back with a protective arm looped around her middle.

"Twenty-seven?" he inquired while setting her back on solid deck.

"Do you think I'm old?" she asked in mock outrage.

Isolde slipped from the arm that was still loosley wrapped around her. She picked up her skirts and moved a few yards ahead starting to head down the other side of the ship. Harold laughed and grabbed her around the waist to stop her. She turned to face him while laughing, his face held all seriousness. Isolde let the smile fade and looked at him with concern.

"Twenty-four?" he whispered, his face moving closer to her own, yet it seemed to be in a nervous manner.

Isolde only nodded, it seemed to takean enternity to lean in.Hefinally captured her lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around her neck as he pulled her closer, her finger played with the softwaves on the back of his neck. Harold didn't even notice the cold, just touching her made him the warmest he had ever been. It seemed to Isolde that the biting wind couldn't affect her if she was with him. It would've gone deeper but someone called Harold's name. Harold pulled away from her, but she was still in his arms. He looked up on a higher deck to see Moody with a scowl, motioning at his pocket watch. Haroldnarrowed his eyes and motioned to him to give him fifteen minutes. The officer reluctantly nodded and turned away. Isolde sent Harold a weak half smile.

"I'll walk you to your room," Harold said while grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the inside.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chappy! Please review, no flames! I apologize again for the wait. I'll try to update soon, I'm already working on the next two chapters! Please review, but don't send flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm sorry I forgot this everyone. I only own those you don't recognize. Please don't sue me! I do not own Lowe or anyone else, so please take no offense! Thanks for listening to my rambling!

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It starts directly after the previous. :D

The pair quietly walked into the grand stair case area. Their once visible breathing disappeared. The glass ceiling revealed the stars, Isolde stared above, still amazed in theincredible work of the ship. Harold smiled down at her, she returned the gesture. Their footsteps were softened by the lush carpet. A first class man, the one that had been rude to Isolde on the first day looked at the pair with disgust written on his face.

"Are you even allowed here?" he sneered.

The happy relaxing mood instantly disappeared. Isolde felt Harold tense up against her. He took an angry step forward towards the man, he obviously knew who Mr. Hockley was. The first class passenger just laughed at his antics. Harold tried to take another step forward, but Isolde placed a hand on his arm, he reluctantly stepped back and pulled Isolde towards the lift, Hockley's laughter following them.

"Coward!" he called after the two.

Lowe tried to turn around, but Isolde looked up at him with wide eyes. He let out adeep breath and calmed down.Isolde was happy to see the gentleman side of him again. Harold continued towards the lift, ignoring Mr. Hockley who had just stopped his laughing.

As they stepped onto the lift, Isolde recognized it as the young man who had stared at her from earlier. He made sure to keep his eyes to himself. As the lift came to a stop, Harold smiled and offered his arm to Isolde. She curtsied and played along with his game. The two stepped off arm in arm and went towards her room. As they reached the door, Harold reached out to brush a strand of hair from her face. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek.

"I believe this is yours," Isolde whispered while shrugging off his jacket. She handed it back to him, "Will you be off this time tomorrow?"

Harold sadly shook his head. Isolde sighed, thinking this may be their last meeting.

"Don't look so grim," he said with a laugh, "I'm off from noon until four."

Isolde smiled up at him, the worry gone from her eyes, "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'll bring lunch," he said after a moment's thought, "Just meet me at the stern at 12:30."

Isolde nodded and got up on her tiptoes to reach his lips. She smiled against his. Harold made it a bit deeper and almost lifted her off the ground. He suddenly looked at his pocket watch and saw the time.

"I have to go," he said while giving her another quick kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Isolde nodded and saw him jog down the hallway with coat in hand. She placed a hand over her lips, it was as if they were on fire. She leant against the wall and suddenly opened the door to her room. Flynn and Aine were fast asleep. Shamus was sprawled on the bottom bunk.

Too tired to change, Isolde silently kicked off her shoes and set them in her suitcase which wasnext to the bed. She dropped her shawl off as well. As Isolde tried to climb onto the top bunk, the bed creaked and Shamus stirred beneath her. She silently cursed herself under her breath.

"Where've you been?" Shamus grumbled with a slur, he half sat up.

Isolde dropped to the floor and looked at him, "I went for a bit of fresh air."

"You shouldn't have been by yourself," he said, now more awake, "You never know what could happen."

"Oh, don't be so worried," she said laughing softly, she could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath, "I was fine, no need to fret."

Shamus looked at her closely and then nodded. Before he could say another word, he fell back onto the bed, out cold. Isolde let out the breath she was holding and quickly climbed to the top bunk. She turned on her side while leaning against the soft, down-feather pillow. She gently touched her face where Harold had kissed her. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, it seemed as if it would be an eternity until she saw him again.

Meanwhile, Harold was back in his quarters and changing quickly into his officer's ware. He shoved his hat on and walked out on deck. As he stood infront of the glass that revealed the sea, Murdoch stepped behind him while shaking his head. Lowe didn't notice at all what Murdoch and the other officers were hiding their smiles for, he chose to ignore it and could only think of this new young woman he had met.

The officers continued to laugh, for Lowe's hat was on backwards, and in his rush to come for duty, he had managed to put his shoes on the wrong feet. The officers let him stay that way, not wanting to ruin his unusually good mood.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys it! Please review, no flames.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Isolde woke up after hearing someone stirring in the cabin. She looked to see Aine silently searching through her luggage. She heard Isolde and looked up at her while placing a finger against her lips to keep silent. Isolde nodded and silently dropped herself from the top bunk. She picked up up her trusty leather shoes and a new outfit. She suddenly noticed Shamus and Flynn passed out in their own beds. She stifled a giggle with her hand when the two snored simultaneously. Shamus was curled into a ball on his side. His thumb in his mouth as if he were a small babe. Flynn on the other hand, was sprawled on his stomach, he clutched a pillow in a death grip.

Aine and Isolde quietly slipped from the room with their clothes and shoes. As they closed the door, both burst out into laughter. The two men looked like they could've slept for a hundred years, and through anything. It took the two women a few moments to stop their laughter and catch their breath.

"We should get ready," Aine said finally, "A stewardess gave me directions last night to the bathroom."

Isolde nodded and followed Aine down the corridor. They took a left and on the right side was a door. Aine opened it. Inside were about ten stalls. In each was a large shower and changing area. On the other side of the room were mirrors and sitting areas with sinks. Isolde looked in with awe. The glass tiles were so shiny that you could see your reflection. The sitting areas with mirrors and sinks were furnished with mahogany. It was breath taking. Isolde's senses came back when she saw Aine walk into a stall.

Isolde walked into her own and closed the wooden door. She placed her belongings on a shelf and turned on the water to the shower. A steady run of steaming water came from the faucet. When Isolde was dressed and opened the door to her exit her stall. A large cloud of steam left the room with her. She gently sat at one of the mirrored areas. None of the women there took notice of her. Some had children, others by themselves. Isolde gently brushed her hair until their were no tangles. The dark locks framed her pale face. Her hair seemed to bring out her gray eyes. She quickly brushed her teeth and told Aine that she would meet her at breakfast.

As she made her way down the corridors, no one was in sight. She was excited to see what the other dining room, more so to see Harold for lunch. Isolde gently opened the door, surprised that no one was in the room. She shrugged it off and placed her belongings in the suitcase. She then made her way up to F Deck.

She entered the dining room to see Flynn and Shamus holding their heads in their hands from the previous night. Instead of the normal long tables with benches, these were many round ones with cushioned chairs. There was no buffet this morning, but waiters serving each table. Isolde quickly walked to her new Irish friends and sat down. The two mumbled hello. Aine walked over to them with a large smile.

"Top o' the morning to ye!" she said loudly while sitting next to her husband.

The men groaned and covered there ears in response.

"That's what you get when you drink too much!" the fiery woman added fiercely, smacking her own man upside the head.

He cowered. Isolde barely stifled a laugh. Suddenly, large plates were placed in front of them. Eggs, sausage, bacon, hashbrowns, and more things that Isolde couldn't identify were ready for her to eat. It could've fed an army in her opinion. She and the others began eating, it was nearly eleven o' clock. Aine couldn't stop talking about her family and friends that would be boarding today from Ireland. The group made their way on top deck to greet everyone at about ten 'til noon. As they reached the crowd, Isolde silently slipped off and hurried her way to the stern.

Harold was wearing average day clothing again, she noticed that he was looking at a pocket watch. He turned to see Isolde holding her shawl against herself. She stopped infront of him and smiled. He held a package in one hand and a brown bag in the other. He gently led them to a set of deck chairs and sat down. After ridding himself of the baggage, Harold leaned down and kissed Isolde's cheek.

"You're late," he said with a laugh.

"You should've seen the crowd I had to pass!" she said defensively.

She then looked down to see a sandwich for each of them. They ate silently for the next few minutes. The area was empty besides them, for everyone waited for arrivals or trying to catch a glimpse of Ireland. After the two were done, Harold wiped off his hands and brought forth the other package. Isolde looked at him curiously.

"I have a surprise," he said with excitement, he passed her the brown-paper wrapped parcel. Isolde held it looking at it with suspicion, "Open it!" he encouraged.

Isolde pulled on the twine bow. The brown wrapping fell away to reveal a first class bathing suit. It was a deep green cloth. She held it up to see the trunks went to her knees and the top was attached and matching. Black buttons and lace edged the sleeves. Harold watched her unwrap it with a nervous smile.He waited patiently for her to say something.

"I-It's beautiful," she stammered, "but I can't swim."

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. So, how will our wonderful Harold react? I hope that everyone liked the chapter. I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I promise the next chapter is going to be posted soon. Please review, and no flames!


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chappy! It starts directly after the last. Please review, no one did on the last chapter. :(**_

"What do you mean you can't swim?" Harold asked with a laugh, as if Isolde was playing a prank on him.

"I mean I don't know how to swim," she said as if it was obvious.

"You don't?" he repeated, the meaning finally sinking in.

Isolde nodded sadly, sorry to ruin his surprise for him. Harold's head sunk low and he shook it. Isolde reached out to say she was sorry but he suddenly stood up. Isolde thought he was angry, but then noticed he was laughing. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. He began walking towards the grand stair case, pulling her along with him.

Isolde firmly placed her feet on the ground to stop him. Her new suit was held in one arm and Harold turned to look at her.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with crossed arms, his behaviour being so odd at the moment.

"To the pool," he said as if it were so normal.

"But I just told you-" she began, but didn't finish her sentence for Harold grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator.

The gates were shut and they were going down when Isolde looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What?" he asked, nothing seemed wrong to him.

"I told you," Isolde said slowly, "I can't swim."

"Yes, you said that," Harold replied, "But I believe anyone who boards a ship should know how, which is why I will teach you."

He opened the gates and pulled her down the hall again. They were at the enterance of the pool room.

"Harold," she whispered, in case anyone overheard her, "I'm not allowed in here."

"Today, you are," he said with a grin while holding up the keys to the room.

Isolde had a look of a shock for a moment, but then smiled. No one was in the area. He opened the door and let her in. Isolde looked around in amazement. How they could put a pool on a ship, she would never know. Harold gently nudged her towards a changing room. She walked there slowly, not sure if she would slip on the wet floor or not. Once in a stall she slipped into the suit without a problem. The short skirt had a set of shorts beneath it and the sleeves barely covered her shoulders. The entire outfit seemed so odd, yet very beautiful. She walked out and set her neatly folded clothing on a bench. Her bare feet left an echoeing noise as she walked across the room.

Isolde searched the room, but could not see Harold. She was next to the pool and suddenly felt a cold splash on her bare leg. She jumped in fright and saw Harold below her, his arms were on the edge and he set his chin on them. He wore a pair of shorts and a white undershirt. His grin was contagious and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"Come in!" he called at her witha laugh.

She looked at the water with wide eyes, it seemed to go on forever. She shook her head and stepped back, "No."

"Fine," Harold said with a frown, he kicked off from the wall on his back, looking at her as he made his way across the pool. She crossed her arms and watched him. He pulled himself out of the pool and walked towards her. Water was dripping from his dark hair and down to his swimming outfit which clung to him. Isolde stepped back, not wanting to get wet.

"Come in the pool," he said pleadingly, his dark eyes watching her intently.

Isolde shook her head. Harold sighed and lifted her over his shoulder before she had a chance to respond. He walked towards the pool and headed down the steps, ignoring her hands that hit his broadback repeatedly. When he finally reached the bottom he set her down. The water was warm, only about three feet deep. She looked at the water, still fearful. Then she looked at Harold with narrowed ones.

He simply laughed. She let out an angry huff and turned to the steps. Harold stopped instantly and grabbed her hand.

"The pool's not deep," he said, "Only five feet at the other end."

"Yes, well...that's still over my nose," she said defensively.

"I'll be here with you the entire time," he said reasurringly, leading her out further into the pool.

Isolde looked at the edges of the pool and solid ground. She glanced at the water which seemed to expand. Then she looked into Harold's deep brown eyes, no lies could be seen in them. She had complete faith in him. He looked down at her, waiting to see if she would come. She waded towards him with, knowing she could trust him, even with her life.

_**A/N: I don't think this was one of my best chapters. But, I hope readers will review kindly. No flames please. The next chapter will be about the swimming lessons. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the chappy! Starts right after the end of the last one! Thanks to welshrose and BookWorm94 for reviewing. _**

Harold grinned when he saw Isolde wade towards him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. Placing a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled at him. She could feel muscle twitch beneath his skin. He gently led them out further in the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the water became deeper. He stopped at the very far end of the pool, about a foot away from the edge. The water reached his chest.

"Now, just let go," he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Are you insane?" Isolde asked, her arms tightly around his neck, "My own feet can't even touch the bottom!"

"I'm right here," he said reassuringly, prying her arms off of him, "Just grab the wall for a moment."

Isolde did so, but she clung to it for dear life. She watched Harold curiously. His legs looked as if they were moving on one of the fancy bicycles. His arms moved at the same time back and forth just beneath the surface of the water. He was in one place, and still floating.

"Try and do the same," Harold said while grabbing her waist and pulling her from the wall.

Isolde felt him behind her, still holding her waist. She started by putting her legs in the pedaling motion. She added the arms.The young woman bobbed up and down unsure if she was doing it correctly. She tried to turn to ask Harold, but noticed he was standing nearly three feet away from her. She let out a small squeak and stopped the motion, sinking like a stone to the bottom. Harold rushed for her and pulled her over to the wall. She coughed up a bit of water and pushed the wet locks from her face.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, "That's called treading water."

"You let go!" she accused him angrily.

"If you hadn't stopped to look for me you could've continued that for a very long time," he protested, "If you ever fell into the North Atlantic, keep doing that to keep your blood going," he added thoughtfully at the end.

"Why would I be in the North Atlantic?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "I thought the ship was unsinkable."

"No ship is unsinkable," Harold said while shaking his head, he saw her look of fear, "Don't worry Isolde, this a strong ship, I don't think anything could stop her."

There was a moment of silence, until Isolde piped up, "Teach me how to actually swim."

Harold grinned and instructed her to watch him. He did freestyle. His arms making a crawling motion. His legs slightly kicking. He turned his head to the side for breathing. He eased his way across the pool, barely creating a ripple.

When he got back to her, Isolde launched off the wall and attempted to do the same. She struggled for a few moments on the breathing, Harold at her side to help. Now breathing correctly, they worked on her actual stroke for nearly a half hour. By about one, Isolde was swimming like a fish. Harold called her 'a natural'.

Harold lifted her by the waist and set her up on the wall. He pulled himself up and sat beside her. She turned towards him and smiled. He thought she looked more lovely than ever. Her wet locks lay against her face, he brushed a stray one away. She loved how his own wet hair flopped across his forehead. He leant down and kissed her softly.

"We should get ready to leave," he said quietly, "Then we can have a quick stroll around deck before I have to work."

Isolde nodded and made her way to the changing room. She got ready as quickly as possible. When she came out she was ringing her hair. Harold pushed himself off the wall, his own hair still dripping onto his shirt. Her suit was dry now and she followed him out the door. He tossed the key to a young steward who headed towards them. Harold grinned at Isolde, offering her his arm.

_**A/N: I'm going to leave it off here. :D How'd everyone like the chapter? Was it all right? I hope you all liked it. Please review, I'd appreciate some feedback. Well, thanks! **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this! Starts immediately after the last chappy. I'd like to thank welshrose and wordsofjade for reviewing!**_

Isolde and Harold walked out of the pool area arm in arm. Harold led her towards the deck. The air was noticeably chillier. He noticed her shiver and placed an arm around her shoulders. It was almost two, he would have to leave by three thirty. They talked amiably about their homes. Isolde carefully avoided questions about the future, she didn't want to think about it. She wanted their time on _Titanic_ to be worry free. They made their way about the deck for the next half hour.

Isolde suddenly noticed Shamus. He looked angry, as if in search of someone. She hid her look of shock and quickly pulled she and Harold to the railing. He looked down at her with confusion written on his face.

"Did you see that dolphin?" she asked excitedly, quick to change the subject.

Harold's mood lightened immediately, maybe he had imagined her look of fear. He searched the water with trained eyes, but no fin broke the surface.

"No," he said with a laugh, "Maybe the sea was playing tricks on you."

She simply shrugged it off, "I could have sworn I'd seen them."

"No worries," he said while placing an arm around her, "I'm sure you'll see a pod by the end of the trip."

Isolde nodded, they began walking again. Shamus far away, at least for the moment. Harold pulled her to a bench and they sat down. He looked at her with concerned eyes, his happy mood suddenly gone. He looked as if he was having a conflict with himself, unsure as if to speak or not.

"What is it?" she inquired with worry.

"Isolde," he began, now soft so no one could over hear, "I've had a bad feeling about this ship. I don't want to scare you, but I feel you should know what to do in case the worst should ever occur."

"But, Harold," she protested with a weak laugh, "If anything happened, we'd all be fine. There are life boats and jackets-" she began, but was cut off.

"No," he added with a bit more force, "There are not enough life boats. You may have a life jacket, but it won't protect you from the cold. There is a route for the stewards and crew, passengers don't know about it. I will show it to you on the way to your quarters later. If something happens, you take it till you reach top deck. You will then board the nearest life boat, do not wait.

"Harold," she began, "You're scaring me."

"Good," he said, with a nod, "I need you to know just in case."

"What if I don't reach a life boat?" she asked nervously.

Harold stopped for a moment to think, "You swim as far away from the ship as you can, until you have no strength to go on. Swim towards a life boat, they'll take you on board," he finished with a nod.

He touched her cheek. Worry was etched onto her beautiful face. She looked away towards the sea, the brilliant, yet dangerous water. Harold suddenly stood up offering his arm to her. She put a smile on just for him. He returned the gesture, but she noticed it didn't reach his eyes. They headed towards the elevator, but continued down the instead of stopping. There was a "Crew Only" door that the slipped through that led to a set of steps. When the reached to bottom, they were on "D Deck".

"They call this 'Scotland Yard'," Harold explained, "It runs the length of the ship."

He pulled her towards the stern, and went through the last door on the right. Once again, the hurried down a long flight of stairs. The reached the bottom labeled "F Deck". Isolde immediately recognized this as her own hallway. She looked at the door behind them, labeled "Crew Only." She thought it would've been locked.

Harold looked down at her with a smile, "You'll remember the route?" he inquired softly. Isolde nodded, "Good. Meet me at the stern at seven?"

"Of course," she went on her tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek, "Thank you."

"I want you to be safe," he said with a shrug, as if it were nothing. He then waved and turned to go back through the door, "Don't forget your coat!" he added over his shoulder.

Isolde let out a sigh. She smiled the entire way back to her room, but a frown suddenly appeared. Could something bad truly happen? She shook her head at the thought, Harold must be over reacting. She then looked at the swim suit in her hand, she'd have to put it away quick before anyone saw it. She entered her quarters, happy to see no one there. She set her suit in the leather case. She hurried out the room, on her way to the main bathroom. She was determined to look nice for Harold. But still, that nagging thought of the _Titanic_ sinking plagued the back of her mind.

_**A/N: I'll leave it there. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I apologize for it being so short. Please review! I'm begging you! No flames though, I won't read them. Thanks!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_** **_Sorry its short!_** **_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_**

It was nearly half past five when Isolde finished readying herself. She hurried from the rest room towards the main dining area. She was out of breath by the time she reached the entrance. Standing still and taking huge lungfulls of air, she composed herself. She saw Shamus and Flynn on the far side, two other men were with them as well.

Isolde suddenly felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see Aine at her side, a frown etched onto her face.

"What's the matter?" Isolde asked, now worried something was wrong.

"I saw you with that officer eating lunch," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening, "Shamus saw you as well."

"That's why he looked so angry this afternoon?" Isolde asked after letting it all sink in.

The young Irish woman nodded fiercely, "He thinks you're his lass. You don't want to be crossin' him tonight. He's been drinking."

"I've never crossed him before," Isolde said with confusion, "I don't know why he thinks he has claim on me."

"I don't know why either," Aine continued quickly, "But I advise you to stop seeing that upper class boy, he won't be standin' if Shamus gets a hold of him."

Isolde shook her head. This wasn't supposed to happen. She never liked Shamus that way, he was only a room mate, she hardly even spoke to him! Aine tried to steer her towards their table, but pulled away from her grasp and went out the door. Isolde needed time to think. She could skip dinner tonight, she thought to herself as she made her way down the maze of hallways. She'd just wait on deck for an hour and a half until Harold was off duty.

As she reached top deck, a sharp wind blew against her face. The temperature had dropped a considerable amount. She went back into the warmth of the interior of the ship. Quickly making her way back down to her quarters, she made sure to keep away from the dining area. She reached for her door and slipped in. Isolde opened her trunk, at the very bottom was a heavy wool coat. It was snug and went down to her knees. She threw it on and hurried out again.

She opened the door and looked down the hallway, this time to see Shamus looking the opposite direction of her. Isolde silently clicked the door shut. She didn't want to run into him, so she took the risk of going to the 'Crew Only' passage way. Running down the hall, she rushed through the door, breathing heavily. Hoping with all of her might that Shamus hadn't spotted her. After catching her breath she went up the steps and through the route Harold had shown her earlier. Safely away, she headed out into the Grand Staircase area.

Isolde didn't bother to marvel at the fine craftsmanship. She hurried across the plush carpet and onto deck. She noticed as she looked at the clock, to see it was nearly six o' clock. As she walked on deck, the familiar sting of the Atlantic wind came over her. She made sure to button up her coat. She slowly made her way down the deck. She was a few yards away from the stern and decided to rest on a lounge chair, only for a few moments. As she crossed her arms and closed her eyes, she unexpectedly fell asleep.

Harold was running a few minutes late. He was finishing buttoning his shirt and had a coat thrown over one arm. As he briskly made his way across the wood deck, his shoes made a familiar 'tap-tap-tap.' He wouldn't have noticed a woman in the last lounge chair, but his brisk walking had made her turn in her sleep.

Harold could hardly hold back a laugh, Isolde lay in the chair as if it were the most normal thing to do. Her cheeks were rosy, her hair framing her face in waves, he noticed she had pinned some to the side. He gently knelt beside her, she was still in a slumber. A harsh wind blew by, he saw her shudder and attempt to snuggle into the coat. He smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

Isolde suddenly opened her eyes, a bit confused at first. She didn't remember falling asleep here, but then her lips curved upward in a smile as she spotted Harold. She sat up instantly, feeling at her hair to make sure it was in place. He kissed her gently on the lips, an attempt to stop her fussing... it worked.

_**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review, I'm begging this of you. I know people are reading. I'd really appreciate comments, concerns, constructive critiscm. Anything that may help. But please, no flames. Well, thanks!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: I hope you all like this! It starts immediately after the last chappy. :D I must say, the amount of reviews for the last chapter was incredible! I hope we can do that again this time. I certainly hope this chappy reaches your standards. Remember, it starts right after the last chappy:D_**

Isolde was still sitting on the deck chair. She stopped messing with her hair and wrapped her arms around Harold's neck. The kiss deepened. Isolde suddenly pulled away, a bit out of breath. Their breathing came out in short little clouds of mist. They both laughed at themselves, it seemed that everything was perfect.

But in Isolde's mind, she was debating whether or not to tell Harold about Shamus. She finally decided against it. It would only cause trouble. There was really nothing to worry about, Shamus didn't know Harold was an officer. There was a slim chance they would run into each other. Plus, she wanted their time on the Titanic to be worry-free, for who knew what would happen after they reached New York.

Harold was now standing. He was slipping his coat on. Isolde stood up as well, she saw the tip of his nose becoming a bright red. She let out a small giggle. He furrowed his brow, what could she possibly laughing at? He decided to let her continue, but only for a moment.

Isolde suddenly stopped her giggling. Harold was looking at her intently. A blush rose on her face, she hoped it would be masked by the cold that brought a rosy color. He suddenly smiled and offered his arm. Isolde gladly accepted as they began making their way around deck.

It was a comfortable silence for nearly a half hour until Harold broke it. He stopped short and turned to face her. She looked around on deck, she noticed it was the place where she had boarded the ship, where she had first met Harold when he had checked her ticket. Isolde looked up at him, unsure if she had done something wrong earlier. She didn't let it show though.

"Isolde," he began softly, then finishing in a rush of words, "I don't want you to go to New York."

"What?" she began loudly, pulling her hand away from his, "Why?"

"Its not a bad thing," he began hurriedly, trying to fix his mistake, "I want to marry you!"

Isolde's jaw literally dropped. She was speechless, they had only known each other for a couple days! Harold suddenly grabbed her hand. He knelt on one knee.

"Isolde," he began with a grin, "Will you be my wife?"

"Harold-" she began nervously, hundreds of thoughts speeding through her mind all at once.

She looked down at him. His skin was red with cold. His dark hair messily hung over his forehead. A huge smile on his face, but she saw the nervousness and love in his eyes. She couldn't refuse him, that was when Isolde finally realized it - she had loved him since the first time she had seen him. It had truly been love at first sight.

Isolde smiled, "Yes," she said softly.

Harold's eyes widened, "Y-yes?" he began with a stutter, as if it was a miracle, "You said yes?"

He quickly stood with a happy yell. Lifting her off the ground he spun her around in a circle. His sudden excitement gone, he gently set her down on deck. Harold decided she looked more beautiful than ever at that exact moment. He pulled her close and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. He quickly pulled away, Isolde looked up at him curiously.

He shook his head, "This isn't right-" he began with a frown.

"What?" Isolde began, was he taking back his proposal?

"No! Not like that!" he began hurriedly after seeing the look that came over her face, "I meant that you need a ring."

"Harold-" she began, she wasn't a fancy person. Isolde didn't need expensive jewelry.

"No," he said sternly, "When we reach New York, I will buy you an engagement ring."

Isolde smirked, he looked so handsome when he was determined. He smiled and lent down to kiss her again, whispering to her at the same time, "I would do anything for you."

She smiled against his lips, pulling away for a moment, she looked straight into his eyes, "And I would follow you to the ends of the earth."

**_A/N: Alrighty everyone, I'm leaving it here! Please review! I'm begging you! I know you're reading! _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! It begins immediately after the last chapter! I apologize for it being so short! I appreciate all those who reviewed! **_

Harold pulled away from the embrace to look at his watch. It was nearly half past seven, he would need to be on duty at eight. He sighed and made a small frown. Isolde kissed his cheek in comfort. She looped her arm in his.

"I'll walk you to your room," he mumbled, upset he would have to leave her, even if it was only until tomorrow.

Isolde was about to accept, but the thought of a run in with Shamus entered her mind. She began to shake her head. Harold stopped walking and looked at her curiously.

"Harold," she began in one of her brightest voices, "You have to be on duty, I don't want you in trouble because of me."

"But-," Harold began, not wanting to leave her so soon.

"No 'buts,'" she said with a bell-like laugh, "When do you want to see me tomorrow?"

"How about half past eight tomorrow night," he said after a moment's thought, "at the stern."

"So late?" she inquired with a frown.

"I'm sorry," he began, apology lacing his voice, "I have a bit of a tight schedule."

"Alright," she said cheerily, she went on her tiptoes for a quick kiss.

Harold grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer. After a few minutes, Isolde reluctantly untangled herself from the embrace. She smiled at him.

Unsure if this was too bold, she whispered just loud enough for him to hear her say, "I love you."

Harold's heart leapt for joy, it was the first time she had ever said that to him. He grinned, unable to hide his happiness.

He picked her up in an embrace, whispering back to her as he buried his face in her hair, "I love you."

Isolde pulled away once again. She stepped back before he could kiss her again. He frowned. She simply waved good-bye to him, skipping off happily. He laughed as he saw her hop across the deck. He made his way to his quarters, a hop in his own step as well.

Meanwhile, Isolde was on the elevator, going down to "F-Deck." She scooted off quickly. The loud party from the dining area echoed down the halls. Deciding to skip it for the night, she made her way to her quarters. She grabbed her heavy flannel night gown and headed towards the bathrooms.

After nearly a half hour of readying herself, she finally headed back to her bed. Thoughts of Harold constantly ran through her mind. Where would they live? What would her parents think? Was this happening too fast? She slowed down her questioning. Calming herself with the idea that it would all happen in good time.

She lay down on the top bunk, no one else in the room. Clutching the down-feather pillow, she looked up at the white ceiling. Just as she was about the fall asleep, the door opened, slamming against the paneled walls. She looked down to see a furiously angry Shamus.

_**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. So, what will happen to Isolde. Sorry about the cliffy! Please review! No flames!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: This starts immediately after the last chapter! Enjoy! I want to thank everyone for the supportive reviews they sent. You guys keep me going on!_**

Isolde looked down to see Shamus stomping towards her. She pressed herself against the wall. His face was red. The scent of alcohol and cigars rolled off of him. She tried to act calm.

"Shamus," she began slowly, in a motherly fashion.

"Don't 'Shamus' me!" he bellowed, "You were with him again!"

"With who?" she inquired calmly.

"That third class man!" he continued to rant.

"That's just a friend," she continued while shaking her head, "No need to fret."

"A friend?" he repeated in disbelief, "He kissed you!"

"That was a misunderstanding," Isolde began to explain, but didn't have the chance.

Shamus grabbed her feet and pulled her from the bunk. He flung her roughly against the wall. She still stood defiantly, but winced at the pain that shot up her back. She was determined to explain the situation. He was nearly a foot and a half taller than her. Towering her, he pointed a finger at her face. The alcohol was stronger than ever.

"You've been leading him on," he rumbled, "Just like you've done to me!"

"No!" she said angrily, but didn't continue because he back handed her across the face.

It stung, but she didn't respond. He suddenly shoved her to the ground. He was about to kick her, when Isolde saw Flynn and Tommy rush through the door. Just as he was aiming, Flynn pulled Shamus back as if he were a feather, the drinking had obviously had its effect on the red headed man. Tommy gingerly helped Isolde up. He placed her on the top bunk again.

"You alright lass?" he inquired softly.

Isolde was still watching Flynn yank Shamus through the door. She could hear the usually silent man bellowing at Shamus about how to treat women. She turned her attention to the kind Irish man, barely nodding. He looked at her face, it was sure to bruise by morning, other than that she would be fine.

"How did you know to come?" she asked suddenly.

"Aine told Flynn to keep an eye on Shamus," he said with a shrug, "We went searching for him after his disappeared."

She simply nodded again.

"Well," he began, rubbing the back of his neck, "You should be fine. We'll watch Shamus and keep him away from you."

Just as he was about the close the door, Isolde called out, "Thank you."

"Never a problem," he said with a genuine smile, tipping his hat to her.

Isolde lay back on her bed. She couldn't believe she had been hit, that was the first time in her life. She let thoughts float through her mind. Her eyelids became heavily, a restless sleep came upon her.

**_A/N: I don't think this is a very good chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, though. Please review! I'm begging you!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this. It is now April 12th, 1912; we're getting closer to the sinking. Thanks to all those who reviewed!_**

Isolde woke up the next morning to shuffling in the cabin. She looked downward to see Flynn and Tommy walking out the door. Aine was quietly searching through a suit case. She noticed Isolde and placed a hand over her mouth after gasping.

The young welsh woman's eyes widened. She lifted a hand to her face, barely touching it because it was so sore. Until that moment, she had forgotten Shamus backhanding her. She let out a small sigh and dropped to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Aine began with an apologetic voice.

"Aine," Isolde cut her off, "I wanted to thank you. If you hadn't had Flynn following Shamus, I could've been in a much worse state of health."

The woman simply nodded, not quite sure how to respond. After watching Isolde pick out a new outfit, she finally spoke her mind.

"Isolde," she started off, "I just don't want you to worry. Shamus switched bunks with Tommy. They'll still be keeping an eye on him."

The young woman smiled at her, she had never had a friend that kind. The red head simply returned the gesture.

"Are you still with the officer?" she inquired.

Isolde suddenly grinned, in all the chaos, she had forgotten she was engaged now. Isolde stepped forward, pushing hair away from her face.

"You can't tell a soul," she began seriously, Aine nodded, "He proposed to me!"

"He _what_?" the Irish woman exclaimed loudly.

"Hush!" she said quickly, placing a finger to her own lips for silence, "He did. I said yes."

"But you've only known him for a few days!" she rambled out, happy yet concerned for her companion.

"I love him," she replied, now in more of dreamlike trance.

Aine let out another sigh, "Then I'm happy for you."

Isolde couldn't help but smile again. She went the door, her belongings in hand.

"Don't tell a soul!" she reminded her before walking away.

Aine shook her head. What a surprise it had been.

Meanwhile, Isolde was in the restrooms. There were only a few woman, too busy to notice her. She hopped into a shower stall. The heated water quickly created steam that filled the room. As she rinsed her hair, she let the hot water run across her. She even let out a few notes under her breath.

She stepped out and used a plush towel to soak up the water droplets. Isolde wanted to look perfect. She would be meeting Harold later tonight. She put on her nicest wool skirt, a white blouse matched it. Carefully walking to the mirrors. She noticed how bad the bruise on her face was. She heard a 'tsk-tsk' sound from behind her.

Turning around she looked at a very young woman, a year or two younger than herself. She was beautiful, her hair in the latest fashion, a dress to die for. Isolde couldn't help but be speechless, this woman belonged in first class.

"Your husband do that?" she asked in an American voice.

"No," Isolde replied softly.

"Well, I can cover it up for you," the woman continued kindly, "I'll even help you with your hair."

Isolde looked at her in awe. A first class woman shouldn't be doing this! Why wasn't she in a fancy state room? The woman laughed at her shocked expression.

"You're wondering why I'm here?" she began while sitting down next to her, "Truth be told, I'm sharing a room with _four_ sisters. They take forever in the bath and readying themselves. So I decided to come here."

"I see..." began Isolde, still a bit startled that the woman was daring enough to visit third class areas.

"Alright," the woman began decidedly, "I'm Elizabeth Smith," she held out her hand, "And you are?"

"Isolde Conway," she said with a smile, shaking her hand in the process.

"Well, Isolde," Elizabeth replied loudly with a grin, "Now that we're acquainted...you're going to tell me your entire story, while I make you gorgeous."

_**A/N: We'll leave it off here. I hope you liked it! Please review, I'd really appreciate it! No flames!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: This starts right after the end of the last chappy! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to those great ones who reviewed!_**

Isolde looked at Elizabeth with wide eyes. Her entire story? Was this woman mad _( a/n: thanks to welshrose for correcting me!)? _Isolde wasn't sure she should tell this woman about Harold. She was in first class, things could get around. Bad for both of them.

Isolde suddenly noticed the woman looking intently at her. A look of recognition came over her face in a flash. A very wide smile came over her, one that reached her eyes.

"I've seen you before!" Elizabeth exclaimed in excitement, "You're on deck at night with that officer! Oh, what _is _his name?" she concentrated for a moment before revealing "Lowe wasn't it?"

"Oh my," Isolde whispered softly, more to herself than anything, "No one is supposed to know about that."

"Are you joking?" Elizabeth inquired in disbelief, "Its some of the best gossip on the ship! At least for the women it is."

"It is?" Isolde asked nervously.

"Oh yes!" the woman continued, with a dreamy sigh, "The women think it's so romantic!"

"Oh?" the Welsh woman asked curiously.

"Yes," Elizabeth confirmed with a nod, "And he _is _handsome."

Isolde blushed. It was hard to believe she and Harold were gossip for the upper-class. Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, but she was soon back to her talkative self.

"Isolde," Elizabeth began with a grin, "I'd like for you to join me for brunch this morning."

"I-I can't," Isolde began in shock, "I'm really not supposed to be in the fancy areas."

"No, no," the first class woman started with a laugh, "You are my guest."

"I don't want people to recognize me!" Isolde ranted, "Or Harold!"

"After I'm done with you," Elizabeth said with determination, "He won't remember your name."

"Well..." Isolde rambled nervously, "I suppose..."

"Yes!" Elizabeth squeaked with happiness.

"But only for lunch!" Isolde warned.

"It's called brunch," Elizabeth corrected her with a laugh.

Isolde didn't have a chance to say another word, for Elizabeth pulled out a large leather suit case. She opened the top to reveal a miniature vanity and all the necessities. Isolde's eyes widened. Elizabeth was on her way to transforming her.

**_A/N: Sorry, I have to leave it here! I hope everyone liked it, although it seemed a bit boring to me! Please review! I know people are reading! I apologize again, I won't be able to update for a couple weeks, but I shall return even if I must brave a fire breathing dragon +sees KnightMaiden in metal armour brandishing giant sword+ I will prevail_** +**_sees KnightMaiden running towards dragon with mighty battle cry+_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chappy! It starts right after the last! I apologize for the wait! Chaos has become my life! **_

Isolde eyed the cosmetic case warily. She'd never worn make up before. Elizabeth laughed at her expression.

"No need to worry," the upper class woman said, "I'm not going to make you into some harlot."

This only made Isolde's eyes widen in shock. Elizabeth began with a foundation, a soft brush gliding across the Welsh woman's skin.

"So," Elizabeth began in a casual manner, "You never did tell me how you got that nasty bruise."

Over the next half-hour as the American lady made up her face and did her hair, Isolde told her entire story, starting when she boarded the ship. She needed to open up to someone, it was too hard to try and hold everything inside. Elizabeth made comments through out, laughing at some parts even. Isolde's tale finished just as Elizabeth snapped shut the cosmetic case. Isolde turned towards the mirror. She looked amazing, becoming speechless in the process.

The bruise was invisible to the eye. Her hair was clipped up with fancy pins that sparkled in the light. Her eyes stood out against her usually pale complexion. Elizabeth gave a nod of approval. She new she had worked that magic she had been gifted with.

"The only thing now is your clothing," Elizabeth added thoughtfully, breaking into Isolde's thoughts.

"I don't think I'd fit into your clothes," Isolde began, looking up at the woman who was a good six inches taller.

"You're about my younger sister Emily's size," she explained, "We'll take a quick stop at our room and pick out a morning dress for you."

Before Isolde could protest, Elizabeth picked up the suit case and grabbed her hand. She led them to the lift. The operator eyed Isolde with suspicion.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth asked outright, she was not one to hide her thoughts.

The man quickly adverted his eyes. Isolde smiled to herself. It was now their stop. They stepped off and made their way down a maze of hallways. Elizabeth pulled out a key to unlock a mahogany door. Isolde heard muffled complaints and some giggling. She was pulled in and had the entrance way closed in one swift move. Isolde could hardly take in the lavish room at once. So many things for her eyes to be drawn to.

She suddenly saw four girls, three younger than herself, except for one who looked to be about a year or so older, flutter about the room. Half of them had maids trailing after them. They all stopped quite suddenly after noticing her. Isolde felt uncomfortable under their steady gazes, perhaps she should have turned down the offer. Elizabeth ignored it all.

"Sisters," she began in a rush with a grin, "This is my new friend Isolde Conway. She'll be joining us for brunch today."

The one looking to be the youngest stepped forward. She was Isolde's height, but much thinner. Her sun-kissed hair matched the pale yellow dress she wore, "My name's Emily."

Another one that looked to be a year older than the previous took the initiative. She was even taller than Elizabeth, but their medium brown locks and blue eyes connected them. Except for height, they could've been twins. She wore a pink and white dress with matching gloves, "Erica," she said politely.

The next girl was a tad bit older, with dirty blonde hair. She wore a burgundy dress with black lacing. She seemed down cast, almost depressed compared to the other sisters who brought a new light to the room, "Elaine," she said quickly.

The last girl seemed to be very judging, taking her time to walk over. She had mousy hair, the plainest of the bunch, older than Elizabeth. A bland dress of gray adorned her body. "Edith," she introduced in what was a very commanding voice.

"Now that you've met the bunch," Elizabeth said with a clap of her hands, "We'll all try and decide what dress you'll wear."

The girls all smiled instantly. It seemed this would be quite the experience for the fashion deprived Isolde.

**_A/N: So, what will our dear Isolde end up sporting? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if it was boring. I just needed to find a way to introduce the sisters! Please review, no flames! Don't hate me for leaving you all for so long! I swear 'twas not by fault of my own!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Starts right after the last! I apologize for the delay in updating!_**

Edith motioned to the maids to leave; they bowed their heads respectfully and scooted away quickly. Isolde was whisked away by Erica and Emily. They stood her behind the changing curtain and motioned her to take off her clothing. Isolde did as told until she only remained in under clothes. She could see the two approve of her new hair do and make up.

All five were rifling through Emily's wardrobe. She could hear their arguments over what colors matched her complexion. Edith was the deciding factor and like a mother to them all. She was obviously the oldest. Grabbing Isolde's hand she yanked her away from the changing screen, all of the young woman's modesty gone with it.

"Oh, you certainly are a silly thing," Erica expressed to her with that American accent, "You shouldn't be afraid, you've got a beautiful figure."

"Yeah," Elaine muttered to her softly, "Edith will just want to enhance it."

Isolde attempted to turn towards her, but Edith turned her back to face her, an evaluation. She motioned for her to stand straight. The Welsh woman was not even close to being as thin as Emily. She made 'tsk-tsk' noises while studying her. Grabbing Emily's extra corset, she threw it on Isolde. Without any warning, she began tightening the strings. The woman gasped and held at her stomach.

"You're a good seven inches more than Emily," Edith told Isolde, "We'll have to get you with in two to be even close to fitting into her morning outfits."

She continued to have a hand placed against her stomach. The girls sent words of advice, to 'suck it in' or 'don't expand.' Isolde clenched her teeth against making an angry retort. Edith finally finished with a nod of approval. Elaine motioned her to look in the mirror to see the difference, but Edith sent a stern look that said 'no.'

"Not until we're completely done," she said with a bit kinder smile.

First a yellow dress with pink lace was attempted; it only made Isolde look paler, Emily frowned when her choice didn't work. Erica brought up a deep blue dress with black lace; Edith immediately rejected it after she had just put it on, claiming it made her hips 'much too slender' and not wanting her to look like a stick. She huffed in response. Elizabeth was the next to choose, bringing a bright pink dress with white bows adorned everywhere. Isolde didn't have a chance to try it on, she silently thanked Edith, who sent it away, insisting it would make her look like she was 'constantly blushing…and besides…it was much too gaudy.' Elizabeth simply rolled her eyes at her sister. It was now Elaine's turn, which brought out a black dress with navy blue buttons. The deciding factor pointed it back to the wardrobe; it was 'much too dreary.' The girls looked at each other nervously, nothing was found to suit their new friend yet.

Edith pushed through the mass of sisters and began throwing dresses left and right. She finally pulled one out with an 'aha!' Walking over to Isolde proudly, she held out a mint green dress with cream lace on the sleeves, v-neck, and hemming. Isolde carefully slid into it, afraid it would tear, and what pity that would be to ruin something so beautiful.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Isolde could finally see herself in a full length mirror. The dress reached down to the floor, covering her shoes. The sleeves went to her elbows and the lace hung a few inches further. The neck line was very low; every time she breathed her chest looked confined against the fabric and pulled it tight, enhancing a certain feature of her body. Her hair was held up with a clip made of crystals. Perfect ringlets fell onto her shoulders, most pulled away in a pony to hang over her back and to show off its length. Her cheeks were rosy, no bruises to be shown. The green of the dress brought out her eyes, they didn't look like a green hidden by the brown, but a brilliant emerald. She was a different person, Isolde thought happily; it would take the most observant of people to notice her.

Isolde was so entranced with the transformation, that she didn't notice the cream gloves being slipped over her hands. The girls all wore expensive, exquisite hats, but they decided that their new friend's beauty would only be masked by it, and led her out the room freely without one.

They all squeezed onto the lift. The young man running it had a difficult time keeping his eyes off them, but Elizabeth looked at him with narrowed eyes and crossed arms. Edith explained everything as they walked slowly to their destination, Elizabeth claiming it was always acceptable for them to be 'fashionably late.'

"Now," Edith started off like a personal trainer, "Be yourself, but don't speak of things you don't know, it'll always turn out badly," She sent Emily a pointed look, the youngest looked at her feet, "Look self-assured. Speak when spoken to. Laugh at the jokes. If you don't know how to use the silverware, look discreetly at the person next to you…" Isolde knew Edith had probably said much more, but she was having trouble keeping focus on the room, it was beginning to spin around her, the corset limiting nearly all of her oxygen intake.

They were reaching the entrance of the French café. Every woman was going in with an escort. Isolde's jaw nearly dropped, she saw Harold waiting to escort one of the ladies in her own group. Elizabeth noticed and efficiently placed herself with Harold, winking back at Isolde. Harold looked over and gave Isolde a second glance, as if he knew who she was but couldn't quite place it. He quickly turned away when Elizabeth grabbed his attention.

The rest of the sisters gave each other knowing looks; their new friend was the girl the fifth officer had been courting in secret. Edith motioned for everyone to look normal and respectful as they allowed the group behind them to enter first. She pushed Emily forward to be placed with an officer, who the young girl obviously had a crush on. Erica was sent with a pleasant man who she fluttered over to with out instruction, he openly kissed her.

"Her fiancée," Edith whispered to her.

Elaine went in with a frown on the arm of a boy her age, barely twenty, with blonde hair and a large smile, which looked very nervous. They were opposites. Why on earth would they be paired together?

Isolde and Edith stood waiting in line for an escort, "That young man asked father for Elaine's hand in marriage with out even courting her. Father of course said yes, believing no one else during season would have the heart enough to accept her for who she is. She acts as though she hates him, but I think she's actually quite taken and is being stubborn. The boy really is trying a great deal to earn her love. It's quite sweet actually."

Edith sent Isolde off with a man who introduced him self as Officer Boxhall. He was quite handsome and a generally nice man. He spoke to her politely until they reached the table and he pulled out a seat for her, she was placed next to Harold and her escort. Isolde nearly pulled away. What little breath she had left in the corset was whisked away when she laid eyes on her fiancée. She managed to stay calm and acted like a natural; inside, however, she was as nervous as a startled horse.

**_A/N: Dun dun dun! So, what shall happen? Will our wonderful Harold realize who it is? Was this good or bad? Did you all like it? Please review! No flames!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Starts right after the last chapter!_**

Isolde sat beside Harold calmly, although she felt as if she should run back to the safety of her third class room, take off the too fancy of clothes, and remove the make-up that changed her on the outside and even the inside. Everyone was comfortable at the table. Elizabeth's family must have been very close to Mr. Andrews, for he had escorted Edith and was now speaking in a joyful manner with the girls' father.

Edith sat across from Isolde and was looking at her with intent. Isolde was being quiet and unsure of what to say. Elizabeth was on the other side of Harold, attempting to make a conversation with him. He was just as quiet as Isolde, who was attempting to keep her eyes away from him.

"Have you met our new friend?" Elizabeth inquired brightly of the fifth officer, snapping Isolde's thoughts back to the brunch at hand.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," he replied politely, he turned towards Isolde, holding out a hand.

"Officer Harold Lowe," he said while shaking her hand instead of a polite kiss on the knuckles.

"Is-," Isolde began, but was sharply kicked in the leg by Edith, she changed her words swiftly, "I am Anne Olen."

"Welsh decent I suppose?" he asked off-handedly.

"Yes," she said with a nod, "As you are."

He simply nodded, in his mind however he knew he had heard that exact line before. This could not be coincidence. Harold glanced at her face again, swearing he had seen it nearly a hundred times before. Isolde turned away as though shy of being studied, but truly wishing him not to recognize her. Harold continued anyways.

"It's rude to stare," Edith reprimanded Harold as though he were a child.

"Yes Ma'am," Harold replied quickly while adverting his eyes.

All through the meal, however, Harold replied to everyone with short answers, keeping mostly to himself. He kept sneaking glances at Anne Olen , she avoiding his gaze.

The women stood in unison at the end of their meal, the men courteously standing up at their sides. All said their good-byes.

The Smith daughters and Isolde walked out of the room. They all smiled fondly at her. Edith whispering that she had done very well, excluding her mishap with spilling a glass of wine on Officer Boxhall, but everyone had laughed and Isolde had gotten away with it, exclaiming that she was just so excited about being on the grandest ship in the world, those jitters just wouldn't seem to leave.

The girls had barely eaten any of the five course meal, the corsets wouldn't allow it. Isolde stopped outside the glass doors of the café, the sisters not noticing and walking forward. The Welsh woman had a hand against her stomach, attempting to take in a few shallow breaths. The room was spinning around her. Unable to stop it, Isolde collapsed to the ground in a heap, no longer breathing.

Harold had still been watching the mysterious Anne Olen as she walked out the door. He saw her collapse, and without realizing what he was doing, he rushed to her side. The officer knelt beside her in worry. Harold glanced at the shoes that were revealed from beneath the beautiful dress, they were of worn leather. He had his proof. Harold knew this woman quite well, and she was certainly not of the first class. Anne Olen was Isolde Conway, his fiancée.

**_A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoy this! Please review! No flames! Send ideas and opinions and such! I apologize for the shortness! Thanks again and review! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! It starts right after the last one! I send my thanks to all those who reviewed! _**

Harold stared at Isolde in disbelief. How could he not have known it was her? He pushed the thought aside and lifted her into his arms. The ship's hospital was thankfully on the same deck. Harold pushed through people as they dispersed from brunch.

He finally made it into the room, a nearly empty one. A sea sick woman lay on a cot with a cool cloth over her eyes. An old man sat in a chair, a nurse wrapping a cut hand. With out noticing, Harold was pushed to an empty cot by a nurse as he was instructed to set her down. He did so very reluctantly, still holding her hand after laying her across the white fabric.

The doctor rushed over for the emergency, Harold being pulled away by two nurses. A white sheet was pulled around the bed in a flash, separating the officer from his love. A nurse forced him into a chair. Two others whispered to each other while looking at him.

"I have to be with her!" Harold said frantically while trying to stand up again, the nurse pushing him back down.

"It'll be alright Officer," the nurse began soothingly, "You can go back now, you've done your part."

"My part?" he repeated incredulously, "Listen here! Is it not right for someone to wait to see if the person they helped will be well? What right do you have to send me off with out that knowledge?"

"Sir-," she began nervously, her eyes shifting away for help.

"Don't 'sir' me!" Harold began again, but cut off by the doctor.

"Officer!" the doctor said sharply, "Please come here."

Harold shut his mouth quickly and clenched his jaw. He missed the other two nurses giggling to each other in whispers about his speech; he was obviously in love with the woman he had brought.

Harold approached the screen which was still surrounding the cot. He pulled it back and stepped through. Isolde lay on the cot awake but dazed, a cold cloth against her eyes. Her dress was unbuttoned and the corset unstrung. The doctor didn't have the decency to cover her Harold thought angrily as he covered her with the blanket that was lying at her feet.

"I'll leave you two alone," the doctor said quickly while ducking out of the curtain's privacy.

"Isolde," Harold began quietly, afraid he would disturb her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pushing the cloth onto her forehead so she could look at him openly finally.

"Don't be sorry," he began while sitting next to her, he reached for her hand.

"Oh, Harold," Isolde started in a rush, "I was invited this morning by a wonderful first class lady. I happened to have met her in the wash room in steerage. It was only going to be for brunch, only once. I didn't even want to at first, but she promised that no one would notice me."

Harold simply smiled. He saw the water of the cool cloth drip down her face. Harold reached forward to wipe it away. Isolde hissed and flinched. Harold eyes widened in shock, he pulled his hand away and saw the smudged make-up partially reveal heavy bruising. He was not shocked now, but furious.

"Who did this?" he asked in a deadly calm voice, his anger still evident.

"It's nothing-," Isolde began in softly.

"Nothing?" Harold repeated incredulously, "Someone has obviously harmed you. I want to know who."

"Harold, you don't need to worry. A couple of friends in third class have taken care of it," Isolde told him soothingly.

"Has he been arrested?" he asked bluntly while standing up.

"No…" Isolde said slowly.

"Then the situation obviously hasn't been taken care of," Harold told her forcefully.

"Its fine, Harold," she told him in exasperation, "You don't have to fret over it!"

"Who is he?" he asked again, not believing it was fine.

Isolde simply kept her mouth shut. She could be stubborn when she wanted to be. Harold ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Who?" he repeated.

"Just leave it be!" Isolde said while sitting up.

"I can't," Harold informed her while taking her hand, "I never want to see you hurt. He can't get away with this."

Harold was going to say more, but the doctor's voice cut through the screen that provided privacy.

"Officer, there's a messenger saying they need you for duty," the Doctor informed him.

Harold sighed. He placed a quick kiss on Isolde's forehead. She watched him straighten and put his hat on as he pushed away the curtain and walked off. She knew he would not leave the situation alone. This was bound to be spoken of when they met tonight.

**_A/N: So, how did you all like it? What shall happen next? Will Harold find out who did this to Isolde? I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review! Opinions and ideas are appreciated! No flames! Hope to hear from all of you fantastic readers! _**


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Hellos to all my fabulous readers! I am SOOOOO sorry for taking this long to update! Life's been a tad bit hectic. I hope you enjoy this chappy! It starts right after the last! I apologize for it being short. _**

Isolde stared at the screen where Harold just left, wishing he would come back to her. She sighed, looking at the corset and knowing she couldn't re-lace it by herself. Suddenly a loud bustling and voices of young women filled the room. She could hear a nurse trying to send them on their way but Edith's direct voice over came everyone's when she demanded silence.

"That is our good friend!" the oldest sister began ranting, "You will let us see her or I will contact the captain!"

"Y-yes miss," the nurse mumbled in fear before scampering to the side to let them through.

Before Isolde knew it, all five sisters were in her small sheet enclosed area. Edith made tsk-tsk noises at the dress and corset. Erica and Emily gasped and quickly placed a hand over their mouths in unison when they saw the bruising on her face. Elaine slightly frowned as Elizabeth patted Isolde's hand.

"Well, come on then, up now," Edith ordered.

"Edith!" Elaine cut in for once, "She just fainted! You think you could give her a moment to breath?"

"Fine," Edith pouted, while crossing her arms.

"So…" Erica began slowly, "You and Officer Lowe?"

"Hush!" Edith reprimanded her, "What have I taught you? Never have private conversations in public!"

Erica's face reddened from embarrassment and she looked down at her feet to avoid her sister's harsh gaze. Edith sighed while rolling her eyes. She pulled Isolde to a standing position. She pulled the dress off for a moment while tightening the strings against the young woman's protests.

"It's only for a few minutes until we get to our room," Edith reminded her after making Isolde look half-way decent.

The Welsh woman nodded and flinched as Elizabeth powdered over the bruises. Edith straightened herself and led the rest from the cot area. They left with dignity, the nurse moving out of Edith's way in fear of her wrath. Moments later they were entering the upper class cabin.

Isolde was whisked behind the changing screen. A few minutes later and she was in her comfortable clothing. The other girls tossed the hats and shoes aside and stared at her intently.

"You're with that officer?" Erica asked incredulously, her jaw dropped. Edith tapped it shut.

Isolde blushed, not knowing what to say. Edith finally spoke up with a smile.

"I would like for you to stay with us for the rest of the voyage," the oldest sister informed her.

"I really can't…" Isolde began nervously.

"You are," Edith said patiently, "We'll have the ship seamstress make a few dresses for you. You'll enjoy yourself."

"But my friends…" the Welsh woman protested.

"Don't worry. You can see them anytime you wish, but meals will be spent here. We have a little bit of a tight schedule, but it's not hard to conform to."

"Please Isolde?" Elizabeth asked kindly.

"I really shouldn't…"

"Well, that's too bad," Edith replied while studying her nails, "I was hoping you would."

The other sister instantly crowded Isolde and pleaded with her. The Welsh woman couldn't take it any longer and finally cut in with a "Yes!" They all smiled at each other, the sisters bursting into giggling and planning all at once.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! Please review, no flames! I apologize again for it being so short. _**


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chappy! It begins right after the last! _**

Even after agreeing to the Smith sisters' offer, Isolde couldn't help but worry. "But won't officers become suspicious that I just arrived at these meals? What if someone recognizes me from steerage and turns me in?" Isolde began nervously.

"We'll say you've been ill for the first few days of the voyage," Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"But what if someone decides to take a look at my background or something?"

"Mr. Andrews is a very good friend of mine," Edith cut in with a smile, "He can prevent that."

Isolde looked at her curiously, as did the rest of the sisters. Edith ignored the staring, but turned her head away. The Welsh woman could have sworn she'd seen her blush, but decided it must've been a mistake.

"Should we take her to have dresses made?" Erica asked to break the silence.

"Oh, let's!" Emily said in excitement.

Edith nodded and a waved over a maid, "Please bring Ms. Lucy Penn here as quickly as possible."

The servant scooted off quickly. Edith turned back to the others. A few moments later and there was a knock on the door. Elizabeth opened it politely, but before getting in a welcome, a young red headed woman barged in, with an older one bustling after her, yards of fabric in hand.

"Do you think you own the ship or something?" the young lady began in exasperation. She sat down on the love seat with a huff, pulling off her hat.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Rose," Erica said while rolling her eyes.

"I had to come see you all," Rose continued ranting, as if not hearing a single word, "Who is so important that they have to take the only seamstress on this ship away from me?"

Rose suddenly noticed Isolde, "Will you get me a cup of tea?"

Isolde stood still in shock. Rose rolled her eyes and said to her, "Go on," she turned back to Edith, "A slow one?"

"Rose!" Edith yelled at her, "That is our guest! She is in need of a seamstress."

"You need a first class seamstress for a steerage girl?" Rose asked incredulously, "That's insane! You'll be caught for having her up here!"

"No such thing will happen if you keep your trap shut," Elaine cut in for once, "You've seemed to keep your own little plans a secret."

Edith raised an eyebrow at this, "A secret? And you don't tell your dear American friends?"

Rose turned away quickly. The girls turned into bouts of giggling. Isolde was still in shock; her entire situation had been revealed to more people in a matter of seconds.

"You can have the seamstress." Rose sniffed, heading towards the door.

Elizabeth stood in front of it with crossed arms.

"You're in too deep now," Edith said with a smirk, "We can't let you off that easy."

Rose looked back between all the faces in the room, not one would let her off the hook. She kept her chin high and sat back on the seat.

"Then let the games begin," she replied with a smirk that could rival Edith's own.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chappy! I apologize for the shortness! Please review no flames! Comments and concerns welcome! _**

****


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It begins right after the last. Oh, and it is still April 12th in the story. :D Happy readings to all! _**

"Tell me of your friend," Rose ordered Edith.

"I believe you have to tell us a bit about your situation first," she replied coolly.

"A question for a question?" Elizabeth evened out the rivals.

"Fine," they retorted in unison.

"What is your secret, Rose?" Edith cut in, then looking at Ms. Penn, "Please start measuring her for the light cream and red matchings."

"Only if you promise not to tell," she whispered, "Send out the maids."

Edith nodded and waved the servants out.

"I-I can't stand Mr. Hockley!" she cried out, "Or my own mother! This sounds terrible…but it's my only way out…" she continued, "I plan on committing suicide."

Erica covered Emily's ears. Elizabeth and Edith gasped as Elaine sat there knowingly. Isolde's eyes widened.

"You can't Rose!" Edith pleaded loudly.

"I will," she said with a nod, "and if you stop me I'll report your little friend."

"Nothing will come of that," the oldest sister informed her.

"Well, then," the redhead started with a deep breath, "If you are all really my friends, help me out of that only reasonable option."

The girls looked at each other, silently trying to come up with ideas. Isolde suddenly cut in.

"She can switch places with me."

Everyone turned their eyes towards her. Rose looked downcast still.

"How?" Elizabeth asked.

"Give her my cabin," she said with a shrug, "If her mother believes her to be so disgusted of third-class, she'll find it hard to believe she joined them."

"Cal will have the entire ship searched," Rose fretted.

"Then we come up with an alibi," Edith responded, "Using your first plan."

"I'll report to Cal in hysterics that you jumped over board!" Erica cut in, "I saw you and was too far away to stop you!"

"This might work," Elaine whispered to herself.

Rose looked her in the eye, "We'll make it."

* * *

Dinner had just let out. Isolde had a half hour window to take Rose to her new steerage quarters and explain it all to Aine before meeting Harold. 

Isolde took the short cut through Scotland's yard. They were at the door of the room and rushed inside. Aine sat there in shock at the dressed up Isolde.

"Aine," Isolde began quickly, "This is Rose. She'll be staying here for the rest of the trip. I know this is a lot to ask, but can you help her around? She has her belongings and such," she continued while pulling Rose's hidden suit cases from under her bed.

"What of you?" Aine inquired, "Why are you dressed up? What are you taking your suit case for?"

"I'm switching places with Rose because of a situation," the Irish woman's eyes widened in fear, "It won't affect you, I promise. But Rose is supposed to be a third class woman. Please help her; I'll come down to visit soon."

Isolde looked at the clock on the wall nervously. She sent an apologetic smile and rushed through the door with suitcase in hand.

* * *

Erica rushed across the decks with her dress lifted up so she wouldn't trip. Fake tears ran down her face as she sniffled. She suddenly entered the warmth of the first class dining area. She knocked into a man accidentally, causing him to spill his drink. She burst into the men's smoking room. Coughing at the fumes and stumbling, she reached Cal. He looked at her with a drunken smirk. 

"Mr. Hockley," Erica struggled to catch her breath, "It's Rose…"

He suddenly frowned, "What about her?"

"She-she's gone!"

"How can she be gone from a ship?"

"She jumped sir!" she cried hysterically, "I saw her go off the side!"

Cal stepped back with shock. Erica fell to the ground in a heap of tears.

"It was terrible! Like a nightmare! I couldn't stop her! She was too far away!"

Erica's own fiancée lifted her from the ground and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. He whispered to her as they left the room. Cal rushed off, his servant following him. Cal was out of hearing range and began laughing madly.

"What is so funny?"

"She's gone;" He began breathlessly, "My fiancée is gone. I just spent unimaginable amounts of money on her for nothing."

"You won't have debt attached to you," Lovejoy said with a shrug, "Many willing women to wed."

Cal laughed again, "Very many, with much more potential," he said more to himself, thinking of the mysterious girl he'd seen in the dining hall during dinner that night.

* * *

"I knew those acting classes would come in handy!" Erica exclaimed while lounging on the sofa. 

The girls laughed all smiles. Their plan had been successful. Isolde rushed in and dropped her suit case with a thud. They stopped to look at her, from their giggling the Welsh woman knew they succeeded. She let out the breath she had been holding. Suddenly, she realized she had to be off and left with a wave towards her next destination: Harold.

**_A/N: So, how was this chappy? I apologize for the shortness and my late updating! Will Harold leave the Shamus situation alone? You have to wait to find out! Review please! No flames! _**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chappy! It starts immediately after the last! **_

Isolde rushed towards the stern. She was still in her fancy clothes and struggled not to trip over the lace trail. Her curls were piled high again and bouncing along with her. Harold turned towards her, not with a usual smile. She stopped in front of him.

"Why are you all dressed up?" he asked softly, letting his fingers run through the silky hair.

"My friend from first class is letting me stay with her for the rest of the voyage," she said nervously, looking downward.

He nodded. "You're beautiful."

Isolde smiled, he leant down to kiss her on the lips. She smiled against him. Looping his arm around her waist, he led them inside.

"Let's be entertained tonight," he said suddenly to her.

"Such as?"

"There's a party in third class."

"I have to change first," she said quickly, the thought of Shamus not even running through her mind.

Harold nodded, letting her lead the way to her new quarters. She knocked on the door after reaching it, Elizabeth saw Harold in his everyday clothes and pulled them in quickly, for fear that someone spotted them.

Edith looked Harold up and down deciding if he were decent enough to be with Isolde. She nodded nonchalantly and looked at the Welsh woman who was rifling through her outfits.

"Off to third class?" Emily asked excitedly.

Isolde nodded while rushing behind the changing curtain. Harold looked away politely. The girls all sat down and Edith motioned for him to take his own seat. They could hear Isolde rustling behind the curtain as she rushed to change. She came out a few moments later while pulling the pins from her hair and simply letting it fall. Harold grinned at her. Edith looked at Isolde with disapproving eyes as she squished herself next to Harold and pulled on her shoes.

"Have a good night!" Isolde called to them while pulling Harold out the door.

Harold shut it while letting out the breath he'd been holding. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her heatedly. She looked at him after he was done with a grin. He sent the gesture back and began leading them to F Deck.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that," he whispered to her, "I was tempted to kiss you in front of your room mates."

"I think Edith would've removed you right then," she said back to him with a laugh.

The sound of music and laughing voices began to fill the air around them. The many different languages of the passengers became louder and louder. Harold guided her in through the doors. Men sat at tables while gambling and such. More than half the party was up dancing, the band on the platform.

Harold grabbed Isolde's hand and led her onto the makeshift dance floor. He twirled her in a circle and placed a hand on her waist while leading her around the room, weaving between the other moving couples. The music pounded in her ears. She was never one for dancing, but with Harold, everything was more beautiful than before. The beat was clear and constant. The sweet tune wove itself around her. For once she didn't step on anyone's feet. The song ended after what seemed like an eternity.

Harold led her away from the band. He looked down on her smiling face. Her hair was tousled and hung around her shoulders. He pulled her towards a table and gallantly took out the seat for her. She sat down properly and waited for him to sit across from her. Just as he was about to, Harold was roughly pulled away by the collar. Isolde rushed up after seeing Shamus towering him.

"Put him down!" she screamed at the giant Irishman.

"I don't think so," he responded while raising his fist.

Isolde scowled and repeatedly hit his arm, but he wasn't giving in. Harold rolled his eyes and punched him in the stomach; he was dropped to the floor instantly. Shamus grunted but straightened himself up. Harold got up and was ready for a fight. Isolde stood in between them.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked Harold angrily, "He's not worth it!"

"He's the one that hit you, isn't he?" Harold asked her, "I won't let him get away with this!"

Isolde didn't have a chance to respond because she was quickly yanked out of the way. She had just been in the spot Shamus swung for. She saw Harold aim for Shamus, but witnessed nothing else, for a group of men rooting blocked her way. Isolde growled to herself and went in search for Tommy or Flynn to stop the fight. She found Tommy first sitting with a blonde man and of all people: Rose.

"Tommy!" she cut in, he looked up and lazily took the smoke from him his mouth.

"If it isn't my pretty lass of a friend!" he slurred.

"I need you to stop that brawl," she explained while rolling her eyes and pointing in the general direction.

Tommy looked to see half the party fighting now, "You expect me to stop _that_?" he repeated incredulously. He saw Isolde's pleading face and gave in, but not with out dragging the blonde man with him. Isolde was going to follow when Rose pushed her into a chair.

"You caused that?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"No," she said slowly, "Two men did."

"Over you?" she continued, "That must be glorious!"

"How on earth do you get that out of it?" Isolde retorted, "It's terrible!"

Isolde looked at the fight worriedly, it still hadn't stopped. Rose sat down and picked up Tommy's abandoned cigarette, "Well…besides this…" she began, "I absolutely love it here!"

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the chappy! I apologize for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer. We shall see how this all turns out. Please review! No flames! **_


	26. Chapter 26

**_A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chappy! Thanks to all who reviewed! Starts right after the last! _**

Isolde looked over at the brawl worriedly. It finally settled down and she got up to see the outcome. Shamus was pulled to one side by a couple men. His face was bruising already. She finally spotted Harold being restrained by two men. He looked unscathed, and still wanting more of a fight. Isolde pushed through the crowd and grabbed his hand to lead him out. They were in the hall when she finally turned towards him.

"Why did you have to do that?" she asked loudly.

"I couldn't let him get away with what he did," Harold said with a shrug.

"At least you aren't hurt," she said with a sigh. Harold simply nodded. Isolde narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not telling me something."

"It's nothing," he replied hurriedly, "A few bruises…"

Isolde pushed him onto a bench, "Where?"

He gently lifted his shirt; his stomach was a nauseating purple and black. His ribs were probably cracked she confirmed after seeing his shallow breathing and bruising moving upwards. She pulled his shirt down and motioned for him to stand.

"Come on," she mumbled, still angry that he had fought.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my quarters so I can wrap you up," she explained.

A few moments later and they were at her quarters. The girls were still awake and looked at them curiously. Harold sunk into a chair; he didn't realize how taxing this bruising would be. Edith stood up and rushed to Isolde.

"What happened?"

"He got into a fight," she said angrily, "Do you have extra sheets?"

Edith nodded and motioned for one of the maids to bring her some. Isolde sat in front of Harold at his feet and began tearing the white cloth into strips. Harold's eyes were closed and he ran his fingers through her hair. She wanted to pull away in anger, but couldn't make herself do so.

"I can't believe you," she began ranting, still tearing sheets, "You could've been hurt much worse."

"But I wasn't" he protested.

"You could've been," she said simply.

She dropped the sheets on the floor. Standing up, she began to unbutton his shirt. The youngest sister's mouth was dropped, Erica rolled her eyes and ushered her from the room. Isolde pulled him forward and took the shirt off. She tried to ignore his well-muscled body with difficulty. She began wrapping the cloth tightly around him when he hissed.

"Does that hurt?" she asked with concern.

"Not too badly," he replied, "But your hands are cold."

Isolde shook her head and continued. A few minutes later and she finished. She helped him with his shirt again. He stood up shakily, bidding good night to the sisters and thanking them for their hospitality. He and Isolde were in the hall when he looked at her intently. He leaned in to kiss her when she turned her head and crossed her arms. He frowned.

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes!" she retorted, "I asked you not to fight and you did!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I couldn't help it."

Isolde shook her head, "Men are all the same."

"Why do you say that?"

"You always have to fight!" she began in exasperation, "Over women, because you're drunk, over stupid bets, and the list goes on!"

"I fought because I love you," he explained.

Isolde let out a harsh laugh, "Sure."

"I do love you," he said forcefully.

Isolde couldn't stand to see him like that, "I know you do."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes," she said stubbornly, "Go off to bed."

Harold gave her a peck on the cheek and walked away. Isolde stared until he was out of sight. She sighed and walked into her new quarters. The girls looked at her as she disappeared to change into night clothes. She came back out and Edith showed her where she was to sleep. Isolde thanked them and rolled beneath the covers, Harold was still on her mind.

**_It is now April 13th._**

Isolde woke to the harsh whispered voices of the Smith sisters. Someone grabbed her hand and managed to get Isolde onto her feet. She groaned and let them pull her around. After being shoved into a tub of cold water, Isolde was wide awake.

Her teeth chattered as a maid poured water over her head. Finally, she was done and smelled strongly of lilacs. Behind the changing curtain, new underclothes were thrown on her. Saira refrained from cursing at the corset as it was tightened. A beautiful cream morning gown was slipped on. A deep red sash was tied around the middle making her waist look slimmer. Little matching cream shoes were added to the ensemble.

Isolde had to fight her way to the mirror. The sisters were fixing hair, adding makeup, and other things. Isolde snatched the crystal pin from yesterday and pushed back her dark hair, letting it hang in loose. Covering up the bruising, she stepped away, decidedly finished.

The Smith sisters finished also. Elizabeth grasped Isolde's gloved hand and led her from the room. Today it would be brunch, meaning Isolde would not have to return until tea that afternoon.

Once again, they waited for their escorts at the entrance of the main dining hall. Elaine and Erica went with their fiancés, while Elizabeth went with an officer. Emily was placed with a very young first class gentleman, she was ecstatic. Not realizing, Isolde was placed on the arm of Harold, unable to switch. She tried not to look at him, but it was difficult. Isolde was placed in between Harold and Cal Hockley.

Cal Hockley turned towards her with a grin. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm –" But he was cut off.

"I know very well who you are, Mr. Hockley," Isolde said coolly. "I should think that you'd be in mourning for your fiancé instead of socializing."

Harold coughed to stifle his laugh. Trying to act casual, he placed his napkin on his knee and pretended to read the menu.

Cal smirked at Isolde's response and let out a low chuckle. "I've been told it is best to move on and think of better things in life. And with such a beautiful lady, I would hope that you'd assist me. What is your name again?"

Harold was now glaring into his menu. The thought of Cal Hockley talking to his love made him furious.

Isolde patted Harold's knee in comfort under the table. She felt his hand squeeze her own. Turning to Cal she gave him a very false smile.

"I didn't say it. But if you must know, I am Anne Olen," she said sweetly.

Cal grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He paused. "Would you care to join me this evening for supper in the Parisian Café?"

Isolde smirked. "I think not."

"Do you have something preventing you?"

Isolde smiled coldly. "Yes, my loathing for heartless men." She turned towards Harold. "Officer Lowe, would you be so kind as to escort me into the fresh air?"

"My pleasure," he replied. Placing his napkin back onto the table, he offered his arm. She took it and he led her from the room, leaving Mr. Hockley in a state of shock and anger.

Isolde and Harold were on the outside deck. The wind was much colder, causing Isolde to cross her arms. Pacing back and forth, she waited for Harold to say something, anything. When he didn't, she took her own initiative.

"Why did you have to fight?" She looked at him. His breathing was still shallow; he was trying to hide his pain.

Harold frowned. "You shouldn't have stopped me."

"Why?" Isolde asked angrily. "He could have killed you!"

"It doesn't matter!" Harold said loudly.

"It matters to me!" Isolde retorted. "Do you want me to lose you so soon?"

"No." He said in frustration, "But it shows that you did not believe I could defend myself, Isolde."

Isolde glared at him. "That's what you're upset over? My worry for you? Caring for you? You are a fool."

Isolde began to storm away when Harold hurried after her, ignoring the pain. Turning her, he placed a kiss against her lips. She stopped for a moment but then pulled away. "I love you, Isolde." She didn't respond. "What _now_?" he asked in confusion.

Isolde shook her head. "You think I'll forgive you so easily."

"Why must you make everything so difficult?" Harold asked in exasperation.

Isolde didn't respond. She walked away. Harold kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't chase after her this time. Let her come to her senses.

They did not realize one thing throughout their entire argument. Cal Hockley had been observing them the entire time.

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please review. No flames! _**


	27. Chapter 27

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It is still April 13th. _**

Isolde had spent the rest of her day avoiding Harold. She wanted to go back and apologize, yet at the same time she wanted him to apologize to her. Stubbornly, she sat in the Smith sisters' cabin. The door suddenly opened and the room filled with the sound of giggling. The sisters had arrived.

Isolde did not protest as she was changed into a tea gown. It was a pale green with crème matching. After everyone was finished, they made their way towards the main dining hall for the second time that day.

No escorts were necessary this time. Isolde and the Smith sisters had a table for themselves. But within moments, Molly Brown, Ms. Astor, and Ms. DeWitt Bukater had joined them. Edith welcomed them openly.

"So," Molly Brown began loudly, causing the other women in the room to look at their table in disdain. "Who are you?"

Edith cut in before Isolde could. "This is Anne Olen."

"I don't believe we saw you aboard the first few days," Rose's mother said with her nose tilted upward.

"True," Ms. Astor agreed.

"Well," Isolde said quickly, "I was ill at first. I didn't leave the room until my first appearance at supper the other night."

"I find it quite … improper for a young woman to travel with out the escort of a gentleman," Rose's mother said with disapproval.

"But of course she's accompanied," Elizabeth said laughingly to break the silence. "She's traveling with us."

"How do you know each other?" she asked, obviously suspicious.

Erica smiled at this. "Anne attended London's Academy of Drama with me. She's joining us this for the upcoming season."

Molly Brown clapped Isolde on the back. "I say she's a fine lady. Stop scrutinizing her already, Ruth."

A trumpeting came from somewhere within the ship, signaling that supper would be arriving soon. The women all said their good byes with forced politeness. Edith turned towards the direction of their cabin.

Without questioning, they followed her to the stately cabin. They finished dressing in full gowns. The Smith sisters tried to make Isolde sport beautiful diamonds, but she kindly refused. They left the room to be 'fashionably late' for supper when they were suddenly stopped just outside the cabin door.

Cal Hockley stood before them with a half smile slipping onto his face. He was in a full tuxedo of the highest fashion. "Ladies," he greeted.

"Mr. Hockley," Edith said stiffly. "How may we help you?"

He was still smiling. "I was hoping that Ms. Olen would accompany me to dinner this evening in the Parisian Café."

Isolde looked him in the eye. There was something hidden, something cruel. He looked at her intently.

Isolde smiled. "Let me think on it."

"But how can I allow that when our reservations are set for a few moments from now?" he asked.

Isolde looked at the Smith sisters. "Would you allow me a few moments with Mr. Hockley? If I don't come to dinner, you'll know that I've joined him."

Edith's answer was forced. "I suppose."

"Thank you," Cal said. He waved as the Smith sisters walked away and until they were out of sight. "Finally." Cal turned to tower Isolde. His smile was cruel.

"What do you want?" Isolde asked angrily. "Do you enjoy chasing ladies that you'll never have?"

"Isolde ...," Cal said as though disappointed.

She froze. But then composed, she said, "Its Anne. Ms. Olen to you."

"I believe its Isolde," he said plainly. "And I wouldn't be chasing unless I knew I could catch you."

"What do you really want?" Isolde asked straight forward.

He smiled. "Rose has left me for death. I am in need of a wife."

Isolde laughed. "A wife? I am sorry, but you are after the wrong person."

"Am I? I should think that it'd be appealing to be on the arm of a wealthy, handsome husband." Cal replied casually. "Especially a whore such as yourself."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hockley," Isolde interrupted, "I don't know who you think yourself to be, but it is certainly not that of a gentleman."

Isolde began to storm off when he caught her by the arm and roughly turned her. "I know of the things you do. They certainly aren't appropriate. You and Officer Lowe might ring a bell." She glared up into his face. He simply chuckled. "I've had the pleasure of looking through your registration on the Titanic, Isolde Eiry Conway. I don't think the captain would be happy to discover your stowaway in the first class cabins."

"You wouldn't dare!" Isolde exclaimed.

Cal Hockley grabbed her arm and looped it within his own. "I might refrain if you join me for dinner in cooperation."

"Fine," Isolde snapped, pulling her arm away. "But you shall not lay a hand upon me!"

Cal laughed as he led her into the Parisian Café. They were sat in a corner away from the others. Isolde had to admit to herself that it was quite lovely. She still glared at Cal, but turned it into a polite smile as the young waiter arrived. He said something in French that Isolde could not understand.

Cal responded as though it were nothing. "La dame et moi aurons le poulet aguerri avec les légumes frais."

The waiter left. "Controlling are we?"

"Most girls attending finishing school are taught to speak fluent French," he informed her. "Proof that you do not belong here."

"Yet you want marriage from me?"

He smirked. "I could create a name for you. You seem to have created a false past already."

The food was served. Isolde barely touched it. Cal kept to the alcohol. Supper was finished soon enough, though nothing was said.

Cal rose from the table and offered an arm; she refused. In the main area, Cal finally spoke. "I hope you will consider my offer. Perhaps you will realize what I can provide you."

"Consider it refused," Isolde said in a sarcastically cheerful voice.

Cal sneered. He stalked away towards what was probably another large glass of brandy. Sighing in relief, Isolde walked back to the cabin. It was empty. The Smith sisters were probably at supper still. After changing into her favorite nightgown, she sat on one of the plush chairs simply thinking. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Isolde blindly reached for her newly acquired robe and quickly threw it on. She just finished tying the sash when she opened the door. She was surprised to see Harold still in officer's wear.

"Ummm…" she began nervously. She attempted to pull the robe tighter around her.

He slipped through the door and shut it behind himself. With crossed arms he leant against it. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Isolde raised an eyebrow. "Trying to make you jealous?"

"Ms. Smith informed me that you joined Mr. Hockley for supper," he said simply. "I didn't know I had made you that upset, to the point of being driven to other men."

"I didn't want to!" Isolde exclaimed.

"Truly?"

"You heard me at brunch!" she said clearly. "I do not like that man!"

"Then why did you go?"

Isolde frowned. "You're not going to be pleased. He seems to be attracted to me…"

Harold stepped towards her. His face was stern. "How attracted?"

"He wants me to marry him," she mumbled. She saw his look of shock, then suspicion. "You don't trust me do you?"

"Of course I do!" Harold retorted. "It is Hockley I don't trust."

Isolde eyed him for a moment. "And you're right not to trust him. He's done a little research on my past. He knows. And he saw us."

Harold took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "And he'll certainly use it for his own purposes. Meaning you will have to be cooperative to some extent."

Isolde nodded. Harold suddenly placed a hand on the side of her face. His eyes were soft and kind, the only way Isolde liked them to be. He leaned down and kissed her. Isolde couldn't pull away. She had been longing for this. Their fights seemed so trivial now.

Harold had just deepened the kiss when the door burst open and the sound of girlish gasps filled the air. Harold's hands were still cupping Isolde's face when he pulled away to those staring upon him. Isolde slipped away. She was blushing terribly. Nervously, she tucked her hair behind one ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow at noon," Harold whispered in her ear. He then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Tipping his hat to the Smith sisters, he said, "Good night."

As quickly as he had come, he was out the door. Isolde was still blushing as Elizabeth pushed her to a chair. "Tell!" she exclaimed.

"It was nothing," Saira mumbled.

"It was something!" Erica corrected.

Isolde pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head. "We had a fight. He apologized."

The girls sighed. "One to leave out the details," Elizabeth said sadly. "Leaving us to imagine."

"Her response was proper," Edith corrected. "Come. Let's get to bed. We have brunch tomorrow."

Isolde rolled into the plush cushions. She was still blissfully thinking about Harold.

**_It's now April 14th. _**

Brunch went fairly well. And then everything went sour. Isolde was on her way to meet Harold when she was stopped by Cal Hockley.

"I'd like you to join me for supper," Cal said in a straight-forward fashion. "And to stop seeing Officer Lowe."

Isolde laughed. "You can't prevent me from seeing him."

"If you wish to remain a free passenger," he responded, "Then you will." She was walking away when he called after her. "I shall escort you from you room at eight."

Isolde scowled and hurried off. She made her way to the stern quickly and pulled Harold into the shadows. He looked at her with worry.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "What has happened?"

"It is Hockley," she whispered. "He threatens to turn me over to the captain unless I stop seeing you. And he commands that I attend supper with him this evening."

Harold looked at her and sighed. He kissed the top of her head lightly and pulled her into a tight embrace. "He cannot stop us. We shall continue to meet in the steerage areas at night."

"He will find us!"

Harold laughed softly into her ear. "He shall not. Meet me at the steerage party after supper." Isolde looked at him with doubt. "Have faith in me. I will come searching for you if you do not show tonight."

A ship's bell was heard. "You must work," Isolde confirmed sadly, laying her head onto his chest. "I cannot wait for this voyage to be done with."

Harold cupped her face in her hands. He kissed her softly upon the lips. "Until this evening."

Isolde nodded and watched him as he reluctantly walked away to his duties.

**_We skip to Cal coming to escort Isolde to supper. _**

Isolde glared at Mr. Hockley when she opened the door. The Smith sisters had gone to supper only moments before.

"Ms. Olen," he greeted sarcastically, forcefully looping her arm within his.

She didn't respond, ignoring the alcohol that stained his breath. Isolde did not speak throughout all of supper. Cal glared at her in frustration.

After an hour of silence, Cal grabbed her hand and yanked her from the room. The others that were dining chose to ignore this, knowing it to be improper to meddle in private affairs.

Mr. Hockley steered Isolde into a hallway she had not seen. It was even more luxurious than the Smiths'. Isolde tried to pull from Cal's grip. He only held on more tightly.

"Help!" Isolde called out loudly. No one came. There was no one to come to her aid when she so desperately needed it.

Cal placed a hand over her mouth and yanked her into the state room, slamming and locking the door behind them. Isolde noticed the paintings scattered everywhere. She guessed that they had once been beautiful, but now they were marred with holes in the shapes of fists, slashed with what seemed to be nails. Half-empty glasses were set everywhere, filled with what she assumed was brandy.

Cal roughly took a swig from a decanter. He then shoved Isolde onto a loveseat. She glared at him. He laughed coldly.

"You think you can make a fool of me," he accused. "But you can not if the world is not there to view your actions."

"Let me have my leave," Isolde said calmly.

He sneered and stormed off to another room. Coming back, he held a precious necklace of diamonds in hand. A blue heart of gem hung from it. He tossed it at her.

"Put it on and show them you accept my offer of marriage." Isolde shook her head. "Put it on!" he bellowed at her. She remained there motionless in silence.

"I am already to be married to another," she whispered to him fiercely.

He laughed at this. "My offer is more tempting." He stepped out of the room with key in hand. "I expect you to have that necklace on by the time I return." With that, he exited the room.

Isolde heard the click of the lock and pulled her knees to her chest and softly cried. She had no escape. Grasping the necklace in her hand, she flung it across the room. She would never accept Cal's offer, never.

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review! _**


	28. Chapter 28

**_A/N: The final chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh! Thank you to reviewers! We've reached 100 reviews! _**

Isolde had awoken later that night to a jolt. She looked around the room curiously. Something was different. She then realized she could not feel the humming of the Titanic's motors.

A few minutes later and the door slammed against the wall. Isolde saw Cal enter. He ignored her and went straight for the green safe that was across the room. Feverishly, he took out the piles of money and shoved them into his coat pockets.

Isolde watched him and silently slipped off the loveseat. Before Cal could even see her, she lifted her dress and sprinted through the open door. She did not dare take the chance to glance back. Stewards jogged down the hall, knocking on doors with orders to secure life jackets. A young maid stood in front of her and pressed a jacket into her hands.

"Go to the top deck," the maid said politely.

Isolde frowned. "For what reason?"

"Routine lifeboat drill," she answered, turning away without another glance.

The young Welsh woman could hear the falseness in the maid's voice. Not taking another moment of thought, she went through the halls to find Harold. She was briskly walking down a hall when a hand grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked to see the Smith sisters in heavy clothing with life jackets secured.

Edith's face was grim. "We must board the lifeboats at once." She then added in a whisper, "Mr. Andrews has told me the ship is sinking. It will not stay afloat."

Elizabeth looped her arm in Isolde's and sent her a reassuring smile, leading her out into the cold night. "We shall be fine though."

Isolde walked with them in a daze. The boats were practically empty, being sent into the dark sea. Many refused to go on, they did not know of the danger. Isolde recognized Officer Boxhall as he lifted Emily onto a boat swinging from the davits. Erica, Elizabeth, and Edith filed on.

Edith suddenly looked around the lifeboat. "Where is Elaine?" No one saw her. The oldest sister stood up. "I must find her."

Isolde shook her head. "Stay. I must find Harold and I shall search for Elaine as well."

She began to walk away when Erica's saddened voice called to her. Isolde looked at her tear-streaked face. "If you see my fiancé, please tell him to be safe, and that I love him."

Isolde nodded before slipping into the newly formed crowds. Her eyes scanned the decks. She saw a young couple standing by a lifeboat. It was Elaine and her own fiancé. Isolde forced her way towards them.

"I won't leave you!" Isolde heard Elaine say defiantly. The young man looked torn.

Isolde placed a hand on Elaine's shoulder, snapping her attention away from her beloved. "Get on the boat. The men will be joining you later."

The Welsh woman glanced at the boat. It was nearly full, soon to be lowered away. Without a second thought, Isolde pushed Elaine towards the ship's edge. She motioned to the two sailors to put her on board. They lifted Elaine by the arms and set her in. She had no chance to escape, the boat was leaving.

"Thank you," Elaine's fiancé said. "She would never have listened to me."

Isolde sent him a weak smile before continuing on her search for Harold. She sprinted down the length of the ship until she came across Officer Moody. He was busy raising boats on to davits and ordering women and children to board. Isolde stood in front of him.

"Have you seen Officer Lowe?" she asked desperately.

He recognized her immediately and sighed. "The captain forced him to man a lifeboat, he protested the entire time. You best be getting on one. They won't be here for long."

"He's safe though?"

"Aye," Moody said. He turned his attention away from her.

Isolde was going to get on a boat when she remembered her steerage friends. She could not leave them when she knew an escape. She noticed the tilt of the ship as she ran down Scotland Yard. The steps were empty of crewman. She could hear the protesting of third class.

Finally, she found the riot. Tommy, the O'Neil couple, Jack, Rose, and Shamus were at the front. Isolde would not be able to make it through the crowds.

"Tommy! Flynn!" she called out. They turned their heads and caught her as the source of calling, but it took a moment for them to recognize her. She waved and they struggled to lead the others.

"It's hopeless that way," Tommy said to Isolde as the group arrived in front of her.

She nodded. "I have a crewman passage we can use." She looked at all the families. "We have to bring others. We can't leave them here."

Jack smiled at her. "I believe we're in the presence of a hero."

Tommy grinned at this. He looked at the mob waiting at locked gates and tapped the nearest person's shoulder. "Come with us. There's a way out."

Others glanced in the direction. Many who spoke English willingly came forward. The others shook their head and stood their ground. Isolde nodded and began walking. Her fancy dress was lifted in one hand as she began to climb the staircase. Then they went through Scotland Yard. The freezing night air did not deter them. People ran off in all directions.

"Now what will we do?" Rose asked angrily. "There are no boats that will allow all of us!"

A stranger looked at them. "Go to port side. They allow men."

The group sprinted. The second to last boat was crowding. Rich and poor men stood at the edges, begging to board.

Isolde suddenly noticed Cal. A revolver was held in his hand. He glanced at her and glared. Shamus saw this and stepped in front of her. The blast of the gun filled her ears. Shamus collapsed to the ground. Cal smirked and began to step towards her when Tommy and Flynn pushed their way in and shoved Cal forward. Another blast went off. Isolde shut her eyes. When she opened them, Mr. Hockley was on the ground, his blood and life slipping onto the wooden decks.

It was all going too fast. The tilt of the ship was dangerous and the last lifeboat was about to be lowered away. Isolde sunk to her knees at the sight of the men. She knew they were dead. Their eyes held no more life. The officer looked at Flynn and Jack briefly.

"Can you man a boat?" he asked quickly. They nodded. "Go on then."

Jack helped Rose on as Flynn assisted Aine. Tommy placed a hand on Isolde's arm and helped her to her feet. They stepped forward when the officer shook his head. Isolde stared at him with wide eyes. "Give us a chance to live, you limey bastard!" Tommy bellowed at him. Isolde knew that they would not be boarding. She pulled Tommy away, surprising herself at her calmness. "All will be well. Come, we'll find another boat," she said as the lifeboat began to lower away. The others looked at her in shock. 

Now the ship was in full chaos. Music still filled the air. Tommy laughed and looked at her. "Music to drown by. Now I know I'm in first class."

"Even at a time like this you joke," she mumbled as they made their way down the side. The boats were gone, every last one of them. She tried as hard as she could to remember what Harold had told her in case of an emergency. She looked at Tommy. "We have to swim for the lifeboats."

"Are you bloody mad?" he asked loudly. "We'll surely freeze to death!"

She narrowed her eyes. "We'll drown if we remain here." Screams suddenly filled the air. The bow of the ship had gone under. Only moments were left. "We go now, before the ship goes under."

They went to the rails where the water was less than ten feet beneath them. "Ready?" Tommy asked.

Isolde nodded. They jumped. The water was painful, as though stabbing her. Her teeth began to chatter immediately. She thanked the heavens she had a life jacket for she might have frozen and sunk right then. Tommy looked at her and grasped the shoulder of the jacket pulling her forward.

The boats were far. What if they didn't make it? Isolde couldn't think of it. They had to try. She kept thinking of Harold to keep her mind off of the water. She thought of their first kiss, swimming together, the proposal. The fights were meaningless. All was dark. The Titanic's lights had gone out for the final time.

She saw Tommy's shadow and that he was still swimming strong. She struggled to stay with his pace. He looked at her. "Almost there," he said.

The screeching of tearing metal caused Isolde to wince. She could not possibly imagine what was happening. A huge suction noise filled the air. "She's gone," Isolde whispered. Tommy could still hear her over the screams of help. "The Titanic is truly gone."

He looked up. The lifeboats seemed even further away. It was useless. And just as he thought it, a collapsible boat filled to the rim with third class men appeared beside them. Tommy grasped the edge of the boat. The men did not protest. No one else was this close to them; two more people would not sink them.

Tommy looked at Isolde. Her skin was blue, frost was in her hair. He grasped her hand and pulled her forward. The men lifted her in as though she was nothing. There were no other women aboard. Tommy clambered in after her. He saw her on the floor of the boat. She shivered almost violently. The Irishman sat beside her. She closed her eyes. He hoped their rescue had not been too late.

**_One hour later… _**

The lifeboat filled with freezing third class survivors pulled along side of the lifeboat sent to rescue. The men were helped onto the larger vessel. Tommy was one of the last. He shook Isolde and her eyes fluttered open. He smiled and tried to help her stand. But she was too tired. With a sigh, he lifted her up and passed her to the officer on the other boat. He then went on as well.

Tommy glanced at the officer, "I'll keep an eye on her."

The man shook his head, "No." The Irishman looked closer at his face. The man sat down heavily with Isolde still within his arms.

A look of recognition came over Tommy's face. "I know you! I got you out of that scrape in steerage!"

The officer nodded.

Tommy took a step back. "I'll give you your privacy."

Harold looked down at Isolde. The frost was still in her hair. Her lips were blue from the cold. He pushed a lock away from her face and gently kissed her brow. She moved slightly at that touch. Harold pulled away to look at her.

"Isolde, wake up," he whispered. "You're safe."

She opened her eyes and smiled slightly when she saw him. "I thought about you the entire time," she whispered. "I almost thought I wouldn't see you again."

He smiled, "I would never let that happen." He sat her up so her head was leaning on his shoulder. "I will always keep you safe."

**_On the Carpathia April 18th _**

Harold and Isolde stood at the rails of the Capathia. His arm was securely wrapped around her waist as they looked upon the Statue of Liberty. Isolde leaned against him and sighed.

"New York," she said softly.

Harold looked down at her, "Our new life waits."

She smiled. "Yes, a fresh start, with you."

He grinned and leant down. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Harold kissed her on the ship in the presence of a new life in America, a life for both of them. Although the end had been in tragedy, Titanic's maiden voyage was certainly something. It was a voyage to remember.

THE END

**_A/N: Sorry, not quite. Here's what happened to all of our characters. _**

Isolde and Harold moved to a small apartment and married a month after arriving in New York. They remained close friends with Jack, Rose, Tommy, and the O'Neils. Isolde never stepped on board a ship again, though Harold worked on board as a fisherman for the rest of his days. After marrying they had three beautiful children, three wonderful girls that could not seem to have enough of the sea, much to their mother's distress. They remained in New York for the rest of their days.

Isolde never did see the Smith sisters again. Although, she heard that both Elaine's and Erica's fiancés went down with the ship like gentlemen. All of the sisters married wealthy and returned to southern plantation homes except for Edith and Elaine. Edith never married, but became a headmistress of one of New York's finest finishing schools. Elaine became very ill that winter and passed away. Her sisters said it was of a broken heart.

Jack and Rose eventually married. They had a small home in New York, but spent most of their days traveling. They never had children, but adopted an orphan in Paris one year. Although they were hardly in the neighborhood, they always kept contact through letters, telling of their distant adventures.

The O'Neils lived less than a block away from Isolde and Harold. They had nine children, all boys. Flynn became a fireman, all nine children followed suit. Aine stayed home and happily cared for her family. She and Isolde spent all of their Monday mornings at the market together and remained the best of friends.

Tommy was a bachelor for quite a few years until a beautiful Irish girl named Bridget caught his heart. She had a spark that could rival Tommy's. Although they infuriated each other to no end, Bridget finally got a proposal from him. They married and had a large household of children that became friends with Isolde and Harold's children. The two families remained close throughout the years.

And although the Titanic was truly a disaster, it forged loves and friendships that could withstand time.

**_A/N: Yes, this is the end. I hope all of my readers enjoyed this. It has been a pleasure writing this and receiving all of the kind reviews. Thank you to all those who encouraged me to write. _**


End file.
